The FullMetal Warrior
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: A mysterious prophecy, a lost twoleg and a secret. As time goes on, will Edward ever discover his fate in this world? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here is chapter one of 'The FullMetal Warrior'. With… Roy and Graystripe as my muses!**

**Roy: It got me out of my paperwork.**

**Graystripe: Mille told me to.**

**Roy: …Is that a talking cat?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Graystripe: I'm communicating with twolegs… How do you think I feel?**

**Roy: Twolegs?**

**Me: Cat word for 'humans' -_-'**

**Graystripe: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does not own Warriors or FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Chapter One, The arrival of an Alchemist.**

{Spottedleaf}

I blinked as the mist surrounded me and cleared as my head spun. I was dreaming and Starclan was telling me something. I pricked my ears as I attempted to make out what the ghostly voice was saying.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice making swirls as my breath turned to fog "What are you trying to tell me?"

A star sparkling paw emerged from the cloud and then another. More of the cat emerged until I could make out the form of my former mentor, Featherwhisker.

"Spottedleaf." He said "There's one coming."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion as I wondered what he meant.

"You mean Fire?" I blinked, reciting part of the prophecy that I recently received.

The former medicine cat shook his head and glared at me with seriousness in his blue eyes.

"Something else. No, some_one_ else." He mewed.

"Is it dangerous?" I gasped, pelt ruffled.

Featherwhisker shook his head.

"No, he's not." He sighed "He will be a bit… peculiar, though."

"Is this all you have come to tell me?" I blinked.

My former mentor closed his eyes and recited:

"_If the storm ceased to dowse, then the Clans will cease to exist. _

_When the four return, he will stop the horde."_

"What?" I asked, blinking. I'm used to Starclan giving riddles, but this one was a bit odder. What would make the clans cease to exist?

Featherwhisker's image blurred and his form shattered into a million tiny sparkling fragments.

I scrambled back to consciousness, my eyes snapping open.

_What did he mean by that?_

{Ed}

Dreaming again. Why do I keep having these dreams? I keep standing in a muddy clearing with faces of fear and despair swarming around me. A giant machine thing was coming toward us. I couldn't let these…things, get killed. I rushed my forward and clapped my hands, placing them on the mechanism.

With a few moments, the object would be in pieces, around me. The faces would turn to grateful and happy expressions, smiling and sighing in relief.

Then I'd wake up. But this time when I woke up… something was… different. It was colder than usual and I shivered, curling myself up into a ball, tucking my tail between by hind legs.

Wait? Tail? _Hind_ legs?

I drowsily blinked open my eyes to find that I had _paws._ Frekin' _paws._ And a golden-colored pelt.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I hissed, arching my back in shock. "Why am I a _cat!"_ I studied my new feline body and noted that my right foreleg and right hind leg were made of metal. They moved just fine, but still annoying.

I looked around my surroundings to find myself in a forest. How the hell did I get in a forest? My newly pointed ears drooped as I sighed a demented cat sigh. At least Al wasn't here to see this. That'd be embarrassing.

I stiffened. Something in the foliage caught my eye and I glanced at the bushes. As much as I could before a gray striped pelt tackled me and threw me against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" the tom snarled, unsheathing his claws.

I glared at him and retorted:

"I don't have time to deal with you!"

A big, yellow tom with fur on his muzzle giving him the appearance of a lion stepped from the bushes.

"What's happening?" he mewed, then he saw me. "Another kit?"

I twitched. 'Kit' is referred to someone smaller or of less authority to.

I struck out my hind legs and sent the gray tom flying. Angrily, I pounced on the big yellow tom and slashed at his muzzle, baring my teeth as he easily threw me off.

"You fight well, little one." He mewed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?" and I leaped again, this time aiming for his paws.

The two toms gave me a confused look as I gnawed on his leg.

"Are you mentally stable?" the gray one asked. I shot him a death glare.

"Of course I'm mentally stable!" I snapped.

The big yellow tabby purred in amusement.

"My name is Lionheart, little one." Lionheart purred.

"WHO ARE YOU CALL-" the gray one interrupted me by slapping his puffy tail across my mouth.

"I'm Graypaw." He grinned.

I sighed and bit his tail.

"OUCH!" Graypaw whined, licking his sore tail. Mischievously, he said:

"You're SOO mean."

"YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled. A yellow tail was laid across my shoulders and the sound of Lionheart purred:

"Come this way."

I hissed and started to stalk away, but the big tom picked me up by the scruff and carried me deeper into the woods, Graypaw bouncing happily after us.

**Me: Good? Yes? No?**

**Roy: HAHA! FullMetal's a CAT!**

**Graystripe: WHAT'S WRONG WITH CATS?**

**Roy: Oh… Nothing fluffles.**

**Graystripe: You stupid twoleg!**

**Roy: Fluffy McFluffy kins!**

**Graystripe: Pink-skinned freak!**

**Me: FLYING RAINBOW PARTY TACO!**

**Graystripe & Roy: …**

**Me: I felt left out. :( **

**Roy: *Twitch***

**Graystripe: Please review. -_-' **

**Me: 10 reviews gets Graystripe and Roy waffles!**

**Graystripe & Roy: YAY! WAFFLES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Wow, 5 people all ready favorite this! And it already got 4 reviews! **

**Graystripe: YAY!**

**Roy: Awesome!**

**Me: Someone please do the disclaimer! ^.^ You guys made my day!**

**Roy: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or Warriors!**

**Graystripe: Notice that when I do the disclaimer, Warriors goes first. When Roy does it, FullMetal Alchemist goes first.**

**Me: Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Two, into the Clan.**

{Ed}

"Can you put me down now?" I mumbled.

"No." Lionheart replied through a mouthful of fur.

"How about now?" I asked again, three seconds later.

The big yellow tom sighed and opened his jaws, letting me drop to the forest floor.

"You certainly are mature." Graypaw mewed sarcastically.

"YOU SHUT UP!" I hissed. It's weird to _actually_ hiss at someone. You wouldn't know how it's like until YOU turn into a cat.

I pricked my ears when a heard the bushes rustling. I slowly turned my gaze to where a bluish-gray female cat stepped out of the forest, followed by a fiery orange tom.

"Lionheart?" She asked "Who's this?"

The yellow tom nudged me forward with one paw.

"We found this little one looking for a fight, Bluestar." He purred.

I lashed my tail angrily, swishing the leaves that fell.

"What's his name?" Bluestar mewed.

"Edward." I hissed before Lionheart could say anything. "Edward Elric."

The orange tom that accompanied the female cat looked up at her anxiously. Green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Edward huh?" Bluestar blinked, sniffing the air. "You don't seem to be a kittypet, or a rogue."

I tilted my head to the side. Kittypet? Rogue? What are those supposed to mean? I'm assuming a 'rogue' is like an outlaw. Which I'm NOT. But a kittypet? I wish I studied the language of cats before… Wait. I couldn't. BECAUSE THERE'S NO SUCH THING!

"This way." Bluestar beckoned with her tail down a pathway. I rolled my eyes and reclunctantly followed. What exactly am I doing? Why am I cooperating with a bunch of cats? Cats! Geesh, what's happening to me?

On the way down a debris-covered path, the orange tom and Graypaw fell in step on both sides of me.

"My name's Firepaw." The orange tom whispered, keeping his head down.

"Pleasure to meet you." I sighed sarcastically "Where are we?"

"ThunderClan's territory." Graypaw grinned.

"ThunderClan?" I asked.

"There's four clans in total." Firepaw explained "RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan. The clans have certain ranks. There are apprentices, or 'paws', warriors, deputies, medicine cats, kits, elders, queens, and leaders. The leader of each clan has their name end in 'star'."

"Ah." I said without much interest.

"StarCaln gives the leaders nine lives at the Moonstone." Graypaw mewed, his eyes bright with wonder.

I pricked my ears. Nine lives? I'm pretty sure that 'Cats have Nine Lives Myth' is a myth. Right? Cats can't _really _have nine lives.

"So what exactly is 'Starclan'?" I blinked.

"Starclan are our warrior ancestors!" Graypaw explained "They talk to medicine cats and leaders at Mothermouth. And every half moon the medicine cats gather there to share tongues with Starclan."

I sighed. So even cats believed in nonsense like that. You think that animals wouldn't even THINK.

"What is 'sharing tongues'?" I sighed, wanting to learn all I can about the way these cats live. If I'm going to be one, I might as will learn their culture.

"Sharing tongues is during sun-high, where the day is hottest. It's when we help groom each other and share the news of the day." the orange tom continued…

{Firepaw}

I enjoyed explaining to Ed all of the ways of the clan I knew. After all, I haven't been part of it long. Only for about a half moon now. There was something a bit strange about the golden tom. Besides the fact that two of his paws were a shiny, silver substance.

Just the way the air seemed around him. It felt…different. Like how I felt in twoleg place. Graypaw, Lionheart and Bluestar didn't seem to notice though. Maybe I was just imagining it. I'll ask Spottedleaf later. She might know why my head aches around Edward.

"Here we are." Bluestar mewed, padding through the gorse tunnel. Ed didn't seem to care and pushed his way through.

"Boy, he's a social butterfly." Graypaw joked, walking after Lionheart as his mentor walked through. I made my way in last, wondering how Ravenpaw did during his training session.

I took the last few steps through to see a gathering occurring. Graypaw beckoned me over with his tail to where he and Ravenpaw sat. The black apprentice was trembling more than usual. His pelt prickling along his spine.

As I sat down next to them, I noticed Ed sitting in the middle of the clearing. Looking up at Highrock as Bluestar recited:

"From this day on, you will be known as Metalpaw. Runnigwind , you will be his mentor."

I blinked in confusion. So Bluestar decided to make Ed- er… Metalpaw an apprentice too? When did she plan this? More or less, I cheered my new clan mate's name. Along with the few other cats who did. Who were Graypaw, Ravenpaw (rather timidly) , Lionheart, Whitestorm, Runningwind, Spottedleaf, and… Sandpaw? Why was she cheering?

As Bluestar jumped down to touch Metalpaw's forehead, Runnigwind congratulated his new apprentice.

"Come on, Metalpaw." The brown warrior mewed "Let's go train for a bit." he looked at Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and I. "You three also."

As we left the camp, I felt someone tug my tail. I turned to see Ravenpaw, a worrying look in his gaze.

"F-firepaw." He stammered "Is there something about Metalpaw… You can't … describe?"

I nodded.

"No one else seems to notice though." I mumbled, licking my friends ears in attempt to confort him. "Don't worry about it."

{Ed… again}

I finally found it out! I'm dreaming! Yes that what's happening! I've been dreaming! Hehehe… That's the only explanation for me turning into a cat. So why not join ThunderClan and train to become a warrior? It's just a dream anyway. And if it isn't…hey, I can just quit.

So I followed Runningwind to the training hollow. Graypaw, Firepaw, and the other black apprentice following us.

We entered a sandy clearing, and Runningwind turned and crouched down.

"Come at me." he hissed.

I crouched and rushed at him, when he went to nip at me, I dropped to my side and slid under my mentor, kicking out his legs from under him. He tumbled over and skidded to a halt near a rock. I sprang up and got ready to attack again. The tabby tom staggered up and looked at me with pride bursting in his hazel eyes.

"That was really good!" he mewed.

"Thank you!" I grinned "I have skills like that!"

"Now let's see how you'll do against Graypaw." My mentor said, beckoning with his tail to the gray apprentice. He crouched and smiled at me.

"I won't go easy." He hissed.

"Neither will I."

-Time Passing-

We trained till dusk. Runningwind taught us new moves and he even asked me to demonstrate the move I created. I pounced up as high as I can and rocketed down. At the last moment, I kicked against a tree and tackled my opponents muzzle. Who, I learned, was 'Ravenpaw'.

Fuck, it was tiring doing that three times in a row.

"How'd you get the idea to do that?" Graypaw pressed as we climbed down the ravine into the camp.

I shrugged.

"I just did it." I mewed.

"It hurt." Ravenpaw whimpered.

"Sorry." I apologized "I didn't mean to hurt you badly."

The black apprentice flinched back.

"So you meant to hurt me?" he yelped.

"No, Ravenpaw." Firepaw said "Metalpaw meant he didn't mean to hurt you at all."

I glanced over my shoulder. Who was Firepaw talking about? Graypaw nudged me with one paw.

"You forgot your name already?" he teased.

"Oh yeah…" I sighed "I'm Metalpaw."

As we approached the den, I couldn't help but notice that Ravenpaw's pelt was bristling with fear every time he glanced at me.

**Me: End of Chappie two!**

**Graystripe: Yup!**

**Roy: Shut up, Fluffles.**

**Graystripe: STUPID MOUSE-BRAIN!**

**Roy: Mouse-brain?**

**Me: Cat word for 'idiot.' -_-**

**Roy: So Gray whats it called me a 'Stupid Idiot'?**

**Graysripe: The name's Graystripe! And I called you a Stupid Idiot, because that's how dumb you are!**

**Roy: Why you-**

**Me: REVIEW IF YOU WANT ROY AND GRAYSTRIPE TO HAVE WAFFLES!**

**Roy & Graystripe: WAFFLES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here is chapter three!**

**Graystripe: For Starclan's sake! This story is awesome!**

**Roy: 'Starclan?'**

**Me: Cat word for 'angels'.**

**Graystripe: No. Starclan is our warrior ancestors who look after us.**

**Me: Practically angels. **

**Roy: Yup.**

**Graystripe: *Sigh* FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does not own Warriors or FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Chapter Three, Ed- er… 'Metalpaw's' first hunting mission**

{Metalpaw (A.K.A., Ed)}

"Here!" Graypaw mewed, dropping a mouse at my paws "Eat up!"

I blinked and turned over the dead rodent with one paw disgustedly. Making a face at the thought of eating it.

"Come on." Firepaw blinked, nudging the rodent closer to me. "It's good." I rolled my eyes and bent down. I can practically hear Mustang now. I opened my jaws and forced myself to swallow a morsel. Which I spat out immediately.

"Yuck!" I spat, trying to get the taste out of my mouth "How can you eat that?"

The three apprentices just stared at me. They obviously had no clue how to respond to that. Graypaw was the first to break the awkward silence:

"Why don't you try it again?" he suggested "You'll get used to it. I promise." I groaned and licked up another piece of the meat. I have to admit, it was probably because I was now a cat, but the second time it tasted pretty good. ACK! Did I just actually think that! What's the hell is happening to me? Oh yeah… dream.

I took another bite and looked up to see Ravenpaw have is usual frightened expression, Firepaw's ears twitching as if he was watching someone repeatedly bang their head into a tree, and Graypaw was purring with amusement.

"I told ya'!" Graypaw purred. I shot a glare of defiance at him and we all ate something of our own choice.

After a few moments a pale tabby female cat walked shyly up and dropped a thrush next to me, settling down to eat.

Firepaw practically spat out the robin he was eating and Graypaw stared in fright.

"What?" the female snapped.

The two toms immediately turned their confused gazes back to their food.

"Um…" I blinked, not sure how I should talk to this cat. "Hello…"

The sandy-colored cat twitched her ears and smiled a demented kitty smile.

"I forgot to tell you." she purred "My name is Sandpaw."

"Nice to meet you." I said to Sandpaw. Firepaw started coughing again. I heard Graypaw mew:

"Stay alive Firepaw! It's okay! You'll survive!"

"YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Sandpaw hissed. Me and Ravenpaw exchanged glances and I whispered so only the black cat can hear:

"Why are they acting like that?"

The timid apprentice replied:

"She doesn't really act pleasant most of the time."

"I HEARD THAT!" she roared, and Ravenpaw cowered in fear.

"Stop it." I said, going back to my mouse. Sandpaw's ears drooped and she started to eat her thrush.

Firepaw and Graypaw continued to stare.

-That night-

"What was Sandpaw's problem?" I yawned, curling up on a nest in the apprentices den.

"Starclan knows." Firepaw mewed, lying on a separate nest. Graypaw tucked his nose under his tail and instantly fall asleep. Firepaw spiraling out his legs and Ravenpaw huddled in the corner. The two toms fell asleep soon too. Even though I was insanely tired, I couldn't fall asleep.

I had to think for a bit. For one matter, how can I fall asleep in a dream? Unless… It wasn't a dream. If that was the case, then what about Al? How was he doing? And where does he think I am? I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I had to sleep. As I drifted off, I thought:

'This isn't a dream…'

-Next Morning-

"Wake up, Metalpaw." I recognized the voice of Runningwind as I blinked open my eyes.

"We're going to hunt today." He said, exiting the den "I'll wait for you at the gorse tunnel. Eat something, then meet me there."

I dragged myself out of my nest and picked up a small vole. Saying I wasn't really hungry, and carried it over to where Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw were eating.

I tossed it to the ground and took a bite out of its back.

"Not hungry?" Firepaw mumbled between bites of his sparrow.

I nodded as I rolled the vole over with my metal paw. Huh, that was my name here. Metalpaw. How ironic.

"Homesick?" Ravenpaw asked.

"No." I murmured "Just wondering what my brother is doing right now."

"You have kin?" Graypaw blinked "What's his name?"

"Alphonse." I said simply, abandoning my vole and walking over to my mentor.

"Ready?" he asked me. When I nodded, a big white tom strolled over with Sandpaw walking next to him.

"Hello, Metalpaw." The white tom mewed. "I am Whitestorm."

I flicked my tail in acknowledgement.

"They are going to be hunting with us today." Runningwind explained.

"Great." I shrugged "Let's leave."

We climbed up the ravine, Runningwind and Whitestorm taking the lead and Sandpaw and I following behind.

-A short trip to Tallpines later-

"Can you smell anything?" Whitestorm mewed.

Sandpaw lifted her muzzle and sniffed the air as I turned my head about 30 degrees and saw a squirrel. I touched my mentor's shoulder and motioned over to the rodent.

"Go get it." Runningwind said "Crouch down and lay your ears flat against your head. Step lightly-" I didn't hear the rest. I already charged at it.

The squirrel squealed and started running blindly through the foliage. I kept running with my claws outstretched and swerved to avoid a bush. When a log came in my way, I nimbly leaped over it and pounced on the squirrel.

"HAH!" I grinned, preparing to break the thing's neck. A crackling sound caught my attention and I glanced over to the bushes to see what it was. While I was distracted, the rodent slipped from my claws and ran into the cover of the trees.

"Dammit!" I hissed, turning to glance at what cost me my prey. A huge, orange furred animal stepped out its teeth bared and eyes gleaming to kill. A fox.

I crouched and arched my back, hissing and unsheathed my claws.

The fox lunged at me. I slid under its stomach and raked its flesh with my claws with my automail paw.

It squealed in pain and trampled the undergrowth away from me.

I smiled in satisfaction and licked one paw. Impressed with my own victory. That fox was very cowardly though… I thought it would be more of a challenge-

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" a scream sounded, interrupting my thoughts. My heart beat quickened and I rushed through the woods towards the sound of the voice.

I burst into a clearing to see Sandpaw. In the fox's jaws.

**Me: Kay, there's the next chapter.**

**Graystripe: FOX! **

**Me: Yeah?**

**Graystripe: No, I mean the killer fox!**

**Roy: I'm pretty sure that's the same one.**

**Graystripe: **_**[O.O]**_** Hold me.**

**Roy: No way! Go drink some milk or something!**

**Me: …**

**Graystripe: I don't drink milk!**

**Roy: You and FullMetal both.**

**Graystripe: I don't drink milk because if older cats drink milk they get sick!**

**Roy: No, you're just a wuss.**

**Me: TEN REVIEWS EQUALS WAFFLES FOR GRAYSTRIPE AND ROY!**

**Graystripe: Yay!**

**Roy: Review so I can get my waffles, damn you!**

**Me: Please excuse Roy's language. -_-'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Guess what time it is?**

**Graystripe: I don't know.**

**Roy: IDK.**

**Me: WAFFLES! *Blows a party horn as the 'waffle balloons' fly down***

**Roy: ABOUT TIME! **

**Graystripe: YAY!**

**Waffle balloons: Do you like waffles?**

**Me, Roy, & Graystripe: Yes we like waffles!**

**Waffle balloons: Do you like pancakes?**

**Me, Roy, & Graystripe: Yes we like pancakes!**

**Waffle balloons: Do you like French toast?**

**Me, Roy, & Graystripe: Yes we like French toast!**

**Waffle balloons: Nah, nah nah-nah! Can't wait to get a mouthful! Waffles! Waffles!**

**Me: Some do the disclaimer as I get the waffle parade running…**

**Roy: (After taking a bite of a waffle) FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does not own FullMetal Alchemist, Warriors, or the 'Do you like waffles?' song!**

**Chapter four, Unnamed**

{Metalpaw}

I launched myself at the orange beast, raking its spine with all of my paws.

"Put her down!" I hissed as I clawed the fox's eyes. The creature's blood dripping out of the cuts I created on its face.

The fox flanged me off into a tree and turned its attention to my spine, dropping Sanpaw. I stumbled up and glared defiantly at the creature.

"Metalpaw!" Sandpaw yowled, attempting to get up. Only to fall down, as her flake was bleeding where the fox's jaws had gripped.

As the fox stalked closer to me, I hissed:

"Fuck off, bitch!"

It snarled and snapped at me, eyes gleaming and claws reflecting the sun's rays.

I leaped up and rocketed down, squinting to remember my move. I twisted and kicked against the trunk of a tree, speeding down to make impact with the orange beast's muzzle. Unexpectedly, it reared up and snapped at me.

I only had time to scream as it sunk its teeth around my neck.

{Firepaw}

I crouched down low to catch an unaware blue jay that was pecking around a stump of a tree. I pawed a few steps closer, but the bird suddenly became spooked and thrust itself up into the trees. I hissed in frustration and pricked my ears to detect what cost me my kill.

In the distance, I heard a familiar scream. After a few moments, another one. This one wailing with grief. Two names popped into my head. _Metalpaw and Sandpaw. _I scented the air to determine what their attacker was. _Fox._

My pelt bristled and I turned and sprinted through the undergrowth. My heart was beating so fast that I bet even Starclan can hear it from the sky. I forced myself to stop at a bush and cautiously peered through the leaves.

What I saw made me want to vomit. A fox was gripping Metalpaw's neck and Sandpaw was bleeding heavily from her sides.

I took a few steps back to run to camp for help. Almost instantly I stopped. If I did, it'd be too late. They'd both be dead. I took a deep breath and tensed myself to pounce. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I sprang from the undergrowth and tackled the fox's muzzle, knocking it off balance and releasing Metalpaw from its grip. It snapped at me and I jumped nimbly onto its shoulders and fastened my teeth tightly around its spine.

It let out a bloodcurdling yowl and threw me into a nearby tree, the thorns caved into my fur and my left hind leg was caught by the thorns. The fox roared and lunged at me. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the pain.

None came.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Metalpaw gripping the orange predator by its tail. His fur was matted with blood but his expression shown that he didn't notice. I hissed and raked the foxes already injured nose and the creature yowled in pain. Quickly, it ran out of the clearing, leaving a trail of blood behind like a trail of crimson water.

"Are… y-you okay?" Metalpaw panted. I nodded.

"Good." He said and fell over.

{Metalpaw again}

I opened my eyes with difficulty, finding myself in den filled with ferns.

"Where am I?" I whispered. Lifting my head weakly to look around, I noticed Sandpaw curled in a nest near mine.

"You're awake!" a female tortoise-shell cat yelped, dropping a bundle of bitter-smelling leaves.

"Yup." I said, trying to stand.

"You shouldn't move so much!" she hissed "You can barely keep your eyes open!"

"Well, I still can!" I snapped.

"Lay down!" She ordered. I sighed with frustration and dropped down onto the moss.

"Good." She purred, nudging me a bundle of seeds "These are poppy seeds. They ease the pain."

I sniffed at the herbs suspiciously.

"How do I know they're not poisonous?" I blinked, poking them with one paw.

"I wouldn't poison them." She mewed, going into a crack in the side of the wall.

I blinked again and reluctantly, licked up the seeds. They didn't exactly have flavor, but still, my neck ached like a fox just bit it. Wait… A fox DID bite my neck….

"Spottedleaf!" A voice, which I recognized as Firepaw's, said "Are they awake yet?"

"I am!" I called.

"Metalpaw!" the orange tom purred "You're alive!"

"Takes more than that to kill me." I smirked.

"Really?" Firepaw blinked. Boy, if he knew…

"Umf…" Sandpaw groaned, blinking open her eyes. "Am I dead?"

"Unless everyone is dead, then no." I mumbled.

"You're alive!" she grinned, scrambling to her paws. "After a bite to the neck from a FOX, I thought you'd be with Starclan for good!"

"Are you done visiting?" the female cat mewed, returning with a bundle of herbs.

Firepaw flicked with his tail over to where she was standing.

"This is Spottedleaf, our medicine cat." He explained.

"Yipee! Now I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind…" I yawned, closing my eyes and letting sleep conquer me.

**Me: YAYS! The waffle parade is coming!**

**Graystripe: Where?**

**Roy: Over there! *Points down the street of a really big city that came out of nowhere***

**Graystripe: YAYS! **

**Roy: *Nudges me* Uh… Fox.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Roy: The chapter is over.**

**Me: Oh… Uh…**

**Graystripe: Wasn't yesterday 'Judgment Day?'**

**Me: Oh yeah! Apparently, someone said that May 21, 2011 was Judgment Day! So guess what!**

**Roy: ?**

**Me: WE ARE ALL DEAD! **

**Graystripe: But we're still alive.**

**Me: Exactly. We're dead AND alive! O.O Or we never existed to begin with.**

**Graystripe & Roy: …**

**Me: At 25 reviews, we get a TACO FIESTA! Now, since it's one A.M… *Passes out***

**Graystripe: I hope you enjoyed the Waffle Balloons performance. n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Here is chapter five!**

**Graystripe: Dedicated to: Princess of Xing, and St. Iggy the Pyro!**

**Roy: Uh… Why is this chapter dedicated to them?**

**Me: Princess of Xing encouraged me to write this story, and St. Iggy the Pyro's been reviewing since I posted 'Inside the Gate'.**

**Roy: You only had a Fanfiction account for about a month now. -_-' So what's the big deal?**

**Me: Because reviews make me want to type more! Actually… 1 review and I usually write the next chapter.**

**Graystripe: Talk about no life…**

**Me: No, that's a homunculus! **

**Roy: … FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or Warriors. **

**Chapter Five, Firepaw's Discovery**

{Firepaw}

Spottedleaf and I sat in silence as Metalpaw and Sandpaw fell asleep. When the sound of their drowsy breathing filled the den, I glanced at the pretty medicine cat.

She let out a purr and smiled at me gently.

"What's with the look?" Spottedleaf teased.

"It's just…" I started, thinking about what I was going to say. I mean, how can I tell her about how my suspicions about Metalpaw without her thinking bad of me? I just will have to say it…

"Metalpaw." I continued "Something about him is just… not _right._"

"You think so too?" she sighed "I've noticed. But I didn't bring it up because no one else seemed to."

"Ravenpaw and I notice." I blinked, relieved that she thought the same way.

"Ravenpaw…" she murmured "Yes, he does seem to be a bit more jumpy than usual."

We both sat down, just thinking about what we just said. Even if he was different, it doesn't matter. Does it?

"What's different?" Spottedleaf asked so suddenly that I jumped a bit.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"What's different about him?" she clarified.

"Um…" I blinked, trying to pinpoint it.

"_Besides_ the fake limbs." She mumbled.

I closed my eyes and awoken all of my senses. Maybe I could just figure out why he's so off.

"The air around him." I murmured, my eyes snapping awake. "It smells off. Like he isn't even cat."

"I feel the same way." Spottedleaf mumbled, her gaze slipping to where Metalpaw was snoozing.

-The next day-

Graypaw, Runningwind, Metalpaw and I were on patrol. Spottedleaf insisted that Metalpaw should rest, but the yellow apprentice refused to sit around and do nothing all day. Graypaw and I walked on both sides of him, to make sure he didn't fall over.

"I can walk by myself!" he snapped, although he obviously couldn't. His step was clumsy and he leaned awkwardly to one side.

"Too bad!" Graypaw hissed teasingly. "We're going to help you and that's that!"

I heard Metalpaw hiss under his breath as he looked forward at the trail again.

I sighed and walked a further ahead, mainly because the short-tempered apprentice was looking as if he wanted to claw someone's eyes out.

Runningwind, who was at the head of the patrol, stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" I mewed, running up to him. The tabby warrior pushed me into the undergrowth and threw Graypaw and Metalpaw in with me. After hastily looking around, he sprang in after us.

"What was that for?" Metalpaw growled, rubbing his ear which got caught by a bramble.

"Twoleg." Runningwind hissed quietly, peering out from the bushes. I followed his gaze to where the foliage at the side of the path was rustling. I could've screamed when I saw the twoleg who emerged from the forest.

The twoleg was very big and had really broad shoulders. It had what looked like thorns sticking out of his shoulders and head. But what was truly terrifying, was that it was made of the same cold, shiny substance that Metalpaw's legs were made of.

"What's with all the tremb-" Metalpaw started to hiss. He gasped at the twoleg and shrank down to the ground, his eyes glazed.

"Should we report this?"Graypaw mewed quietly.

Runningwind nodded and quietly back up. When he was a couple fox-lengths away, he broke into a run. Graypaw immediately followed him, and I started to. Just as I was about to burst into the undergrowth, I heard a small, confused meow whisper:

"Alphonse?" I looked over my shoulder to where Metalpaw was still crouching. His pelt was ruffled and his eyes still glazed.

"Metalpaw!" I hissed quietly "Come on!" At first, it seemed he didn't hear me, then he slowly rose and padded after us. I fell in step beside him and couldn't help wondering:

_Didn't he say 'Alphonse' was the name on his brother?'_

{Metalpaw}

I can't believe I just saw my brother. And like _this._ I couldn't even talk to him. Couldn't tell him I was all right. What did he think happen to me? Was that why he was wandering around the forest? Was he looking for me?

I looked at the ground and saw the blades of grass go by my paws. As I walked, I saw my footprints. No, _paw_prints. I paused and gazed down at the paw shaped marking on the ground that came from _my_ feet. I grimaced and thrust my paw down, disgusted.

"Why did I turn into a _cat?_" I whispered, not caring who heard "I wish I was human again…"

{Firepaw again}

I froze in my paws. Did I hear right? What's a _human? _Should I ask him? Did he even know I heard him? Whatever a 'human' is, it's not cat.

**Me: That's the end of chapter five!**

**Roy: How many reviews are needed to get the Taco Fiesta?**

**Graystripe: 25!**

**Roy: How many reviews do we have?**

**Me: 21!**

**Roy: 4 more reviews… COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW DAMN YOU!**

**Me: Language, language.**

**Graystripe: …Uh… The point is, please review. Also, Roy loves tacos. On the other hand, or in my case, paw, I do not know what a taco is.**

**Me: O.O Poor deprived soul. Review if you are kind enough to help Graystripe *Sniffles* I'm sorry! It's too sad! *Runs off crying***

**Roy: Help Graystripe discover the magic of tacos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Guess what!**

**Roy: *Fingers crossed* Please say tacos, please say tacos.**

**Me: :( I wasn't going to say taco.**

**Roy: :'( Why? We got enough reviews…**

**Me: I was going to say… 'TACO FIESTA!'**

**Roy: YAYS!**

**Graystripe: What's a taco?**

**Me and Roy: *Glare at him***

**Graystripe: What?**

**Roy: HERE! *Shoves a taco into his paws.***

**Graystripe: *Sniffs and takes a bite out of it.* This is good!**

**Me & Roy: Yipee! *Tacos start falling from the sky.***

**Me, Roy & Graystripe: *Dance like idiots***

**Liaxa: Hi!**

**Me: O.o What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in 'The Gate calls…'**

**Liaxa: I wanted a taco…**

**Me: OKAY! Good enough! Here!**

**Liaxa: Yummy! *Eats a taco***

**Roy: Hooray for tacos!**

**Graystripe: Nom, nom, nom, nom.**

**Me: *Takes a bite out of a taco* Someone say the disclaimer, please!**

**Liaxa: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or Warriors!**

**Chapter Six, Yellowfang and Guess.**

{Metalpaw}

About a month (Or 'Moon' as I'm told) passed since I have arrived here. A month since I've been human and a month since I talked to my brother. A month, I wonder how he's doing right now? I know I haven't been doing well. Sure, I ate and all that. But I just felt…alone.

I was surrounded by so many cats, and they were friendly. I was worried about Al, is he doing well?

"Metalpaw!" Runningwind called, rising me from my thoughts. I groaned inwardly. Training is just irritating to me. I had good skills. More or less, I got up and walked over to my mentor.

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"Bluestar wants you to go hunting today." He mewed. My ears twitched in annoyance. Can't they see that I just wanted to go crawl in a hole? It was my decision to join Thunderclan though. And what would I do as a cat? Al wouldn't understand me at all. So this was really my only choice.

"Who will come with me?" I asked, my gaze flicking over to where Sandpaw was laying. Her ears were pricked as she listened to our conversation. She's been wanting to accompany me anytime I went to hunt, patrol, or train since the fox incident.

Dustpaw's ears twitched as he watched me with anger blazing in the depths of his eyes. Why would he be mad at me? What did I do?

"It's a solo assignment." The tabby warrior explained "So you'll be going alone." I raised my tail a bit at this. Finally! Some time to myself! Now I can think about this situation. Maybe I'll come to a conclusion of some sort.

I stalked out of the camp and into the fresh air.

With the time that I've been here, I learned all the names of my clanmates. There was one cat, Tigerclaw, was it? Yes, him. The looks in his eyes were something like Mustang's when he was talking about being Fuhrer, except, more…_THREATENING. _Like he'd kill anyone who gets in his way.

I scented something and instinctively dropped to the ground. My ears pricked, I saw a squirrel. The mouse-brain rodent was too busy gnawing on an acorn to notice me. I quietly stepped toward it. When I was close enough to easily pounce on it, I sprang. I caught the bushy-tailed rodent and bit down on its neck. The creature went limp.

I smirked and stashed the squirrel in the roots of a tree. I groaned again. I called the rodent _mouse-brain. _What was happening to me? It's bad enough that I turned into a cat, now I'm thinking like one!

A furious yowl in the distance in the distance echoed off the trees and I quickly detected the source of it. As the screeches grew louder, my pelt bristled more. I went at full speed and crashed through the undergrowth. A scream of pain ripped at my eardrums.

_Firepaw._

I ran faster through the bushes, ignoring the leaves that slapped my face . Soon, I broke into a clearing where I saw Firepaw and a matted-gray she-cat fighting. From the looks (and smell) of it, the she-cat was ill and poorly fed.

"Firepaw!" I yelled, and the orange apprentice flicked his tail to signal that he heard. He kept his green gaze on the cat.

A crackling sound in some nearby brambles made me look sharply to the right. My eyes met dark blue eyes. Blue eyes so dark they seemed black.

The tom hissed and pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. My left shoulder bled some, but my right one stayed as it was. I assume metal is harder to claw through than flesh.

Now that the strange tom was out of the bushes, I could see him a bit more. His fur was a dark gray and his ear and tail tips were a forbidding black. His shadow-dark paws unsheathed his talons.

"Run, Yellowfang!" He yelled in a really familiar voice. "I'll take care if these two!" Yellowfang (I'm assuming) hissed and swiped Firepaw across his muzzle. In the orange tom's stunned nature, she sttempted to limp away. But she collapsed near a bush.

I grimaced and kicked out my hind legs, sending the black tom flying.

He hit a tree and arched his back as I approached him. By the way he looked, he wasn't in much better shape than his mangy friend.

"Fuck off!" he hissed as I drew nearer. Yup, I heard that voice before. Bossy and stern, yet cocky.

I purred at the realization of who this tom was. I sat down and licked one paw, casting a teasing glare at the matted tom.

"How's it like being a CAT, Colonel?" I asked.

His fur puffed out even more, but this time, in shock.

"FullMetal?" he gasped in unbelief.

"Name's Metalpaw around here Mustang." I grinned.

"Metalpaw?" he laughed "That's a stupid name!"

"Flamewhisker!" Yellowfang called from her bush "Are you all right? That small yellow kitten didn't beat you, did he?"

I twitched and glared at the mangy old she-cat. Walking over to her, I practically already had my claws out.

"What was that, you mangy old hag!" I hissed "What did you call me?"

"What?" Yellowfang mewed "Did I leave out tiny, chibi, and microscopic?"

I felt my pelt bristle in anger and I set my ears flat against my head. I didn't even know 'microscopic' was in a cat's vocabulary.

She grinned with her yellow fangs. She knew she hit a nerve.

"Sorry pipsqueak." She purred.

I twitched and tried to control my anger.

"Flamewhisker" she repeated "You're alive right?"

"Well, I'm not dead." Roy mewed, licking one paw.

I looked over to Mus- uh… Flamewhisker.

"You think _Metalpaw_ is a weird name?" I mocked "Flamewhisker? What, was your nose on fire when they found you?"

"Shut up!" Flamewhisker hissed.

My whiskers twitched in amusement and I just realized that Firepaw wasn't in the clearing anymore. Whatever, Roy/Flamewhisker is vulnerable to my taunts. Obviously, he's not used to being a cat. I am though. More than him at least.

**Me: Hehe! Roy is now a cat!**

**Roy: *Stops eating a taco* O.O What?**

**Graystripe: HAHA! WHO'S FLUFFY NOW ROY- No! FLAMEWHISKER! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Liaxa: Hehe! I guess I'll have to leave now. *Poofs away***

**Me: She'll be back for the ICE CREAM POLKA PARTY!**

**Graystripe: YAYS! I shall now finish this taco *Munch***

**Roy: Wait, you turned me into a cat- *Poof! Roy is now KittyRoy! Or Flamewhisker.***

**Me: Ice cream polka party takes place at 45 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's the seventh chapter. My muses are too busy having a cat fight to join me. They will return at the end of this chapter. Maybe… Anyway *MEOW! HISSS!* **

**O.o Uh… **

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or Warriors, or is it 'I do NOT own Warriors or FullMetal Alchemist'? The point is I don't own them. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter Seven, I'm too lazy to think of a name.**

{Metalpaw}

"Flamewhisker…" I mewed teasingly "Oh Flame-whisker…"

"WHAT!" the black tom hissed.

"…Hi." I grinned.

Roy then continuously banged his head against a nearby tree. We were returning to camp now, and Firepaw had recently got scolded for breaking the warrior code. I didn't though, so all I got was a curious glare of how I knew Roy/Flamewhisker. Who was apparently a Shadowclan cat. Why? I honestly have no clue.

"What are you two talking about?" Yellowfang hissed.

"Nothing, Yellowfang." Flamewhisker sighed "Just having a pointless conversation. I blinked and concentrated on the path in front of us. So, first I turned into a cat. And the _Roy_? Why him? Why couldn't it be Al? I think someone just likes to mess with my life and then watch it for their entertainment.

We soon climbed down the ravine into camp, where all the cats stared at us. Both curious and suspicious of the two arrivals. Yellowfang and Flamewhisker padded to the middle of the clearing. Where the mangy gray she-cat collapsed and the black tom sat, his ears twitching with irritation. Bluestar pounced onto Highrock, and called:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" When everyone who was able to attend grouped in the clearing, murmuring their questions, Sandpaw abandoned Dustpaw by the apprentice den and sat down next to me.

"Who are those two?" she whispered.

"Yellowfang and R-Flamewhisker." I told her. She nodded and turned her attention up to her leader.

Bluestar told everyone about what happened in Windclan territory, which was that the territory has been taken over by Shadowclan. She also mentioned increasing patrols and how training should be sped up. Yipee! More training! I'm not being sarcastic at all! Then Bluestar took Firepaw as her apprentice. Weird, I figured Tigerclaw and Lionheart were his mentors.

"And to kill two pieces of prey with one pounce," the silver female continued "Firepaw's punishment for breaking the Warrior Code will be to take care of Flamewhisker and Yellowfang."

Firepaw nodded reluctantly.

"Wait!" I shouted, the clan cats turned their heads to me, saying that I interrupted the leader.

"What is it, Metalpaw?" Bluestar blinked.

"Why should Firepaw take care of _both_ of them by himself?" I questioned "For two cats to take care of, shouldn't there be to apprentices?"

"He dares question Bluestar?" I heard Speckletail whisper to Goldenfur. "Talk about cocky!"

"So what are you suggesting?"The grayish-blue she-cat mewed.

"Why can't I help him out?" I said, holding her gaze "I wouldn't mind."

The leader tilted her head to the side, thinking about my offer, perhaps.

"Very well." She mewed after a long moment of silence "You will care for Flamewhisker."

With a flick of her tail, she dismissed the clan. Firepaw padded over to me with his eyes bright with gratitude.

"Thanks." He purred "I would've gotten my tail bitten off if I had to care for both of them."

"No problem." I grinned "I get too bored around here anyway." Saying that I'm used to spending every free moment trying to get Al back to normal.

The orange tom thanked me again and ran off to tend to Yellowfang.

"You're too nice." Sandpaw mewed, licking my ear. She then walked over to where Whitestorm waited, leaving me feel awkward. Licking my ear? Why'd she do that? Must be a cat thing.

As I pondered that thought, I brought a squirrel over to where Flamewhisker was sitting.

"You hungry?" I mewed, tossing the rodent to his paws "Cause if you're not, then I'll eat it."

"I always figured you'd end up eating vermin." He teased.

"Oh. Does that mean you don't want it? Then I guess I'll eat it." I smirked, pawing the squirrel away from him. He whacked my paw and hungrily tore into the rodent.

"It doesn't mean I'm not hungry!" he snapped.

My whiskers twitched in amusement as I fetched a mouse for myself.

The next day, I was out hunting for the clan and Flamewhisker. My paws barely making contact with the ground, I sniffed the air.

"What's ya doing?" I heard a certain gray cat meow loudly. I sighed and turned to glare at Graypaw.

"Same thing I was doing the last time you asked." I growled "HUNTING!"

"Oh yeah…" Graypaw smiled "Should I help." If I still had hands, I would've slapped myself. Me and the gray apprentice were assigned to hunt together, along with our mentors. I may have gone ahead of the group…

"Metalpaw!" Runningwind mewed, pushing his way through the undergrowth "You need to stop running ahead! I know you like to go alone, but still…"

"Sorry, Runningwind." I said "I'm just trying to catch something for Flamewhisker is all."

Lionheart emerged from the bushes, a sparrow in his jaws. Dropping the bird down, he purred:

"It was very bold of you to volunteer to care for him."

I rolled my eyes turned to the tabby warrior.

"Can I hunt alone for the rest of the day?" I grumbled "I do better alone." After a moment of consideration, my mentor nodded. And off I went. I walked until I was out of their sight, then I ran. I sprinted over the twigs and leaves, to where I last saw Alphonse.

When I came across the clearing, I scented the air. To my dismay, it had no sign of my brother being there recently. I slouched and let my tail drag in the dust as I went back to hunting.

The rest of my day went by like a bird with its wing cut off. Even with the praises I obtained walking through the camp with a rabbit and a sparrow, I felt disappointed. I carried the rabbit over to where Flamewhisker was lying, being bored.

"I can't stand just doing nothing all day!" he complained as I dropped the fluffy rabbit.

"I can't stand being a cat." I murmured, lying next to him.

The black tom took a bite out of the overgrown rodent and passed some over to me.

"Neither can I." he mewed "But we are, so live with it. Now, are you going to have some or should I eat all of this?"

**Me: Okay… So that's the seventh chapter.**

**Graystripe: 10 more reviews people! Me wants my Ice Cream!**

**Roy(Flamewhisker): Yes, Ice Cream will help ease the pain.**

**Me: If you want a scoop of Ice Cream at the party, tell me what flavor and when we get enough reviews, I shall give you some! Maybe… And since I'm weird, please tell me your warrior name. Mine is Foxwing. ^.^ **

**Graystripe: People will receive their Ice Cream that FLAMEWHISKER and I will hand out. Please submit your Warrior name and Ice Cream Flavor. If you're special enough, you just might be included.**

**45 reviews! Come on! We're almost there! Click the magical button that says: Review this Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay… Conveniently, I'm reading 'Into the Wild' right now… XD Also, reading EXACT SAME PART of which I am on.**

**Graystripe: Didn't you plan it like that?**

**R-Flamewhisker: Great! Now you're even writing my name as a MUSE Flamewhisker! **

**Me: SHUT UP AND GIVE OUT THE ICE CREAM!**

**Graystripe: :D Okay! Here's Cookie Dough for Ravenwillow… Chocolate for Mosspelt and Ivythorn… And Al?**

**Al: I like chocolate.**

**Me: Can you even EAT?**

**Al: …Please?**

**Me: Fine, I'll make you be able to eat your Ice Cream.**

**Al: Yay! *Takes Ice Cream* I leave now. Thanks St. Iggy the Pyro! *Leaves***

**Flamewhisker: Huh… Here's Cookies 'n' Cream for Darkclaw.**

**Me: And since, these two are special, I shall give them their Ice Cream! Cookie Dough for Cometstripe (Cool name) and Birthday Cake for Nightmist.**

**Graystripe: Vanilla for me! Yums!**

**Flamewhisker: I like Fireworks. It tastes good.**

**Me: I have Mint Cookie Crumble! Enjoy your Ice Cream and the chapter!**

**Nightmist: Hi!**

**Me: For the record, Nightmist is Liaxa. Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Nightmist: SURE! FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own Warriors or FullMetal Alchemist! Or, in this case, Foxwing! Hahahaha!**

_**Chapter Eight, Stars and Dreams**_

{Spottedleaf}

There have been too many prophecies for me. The one from Featherwhisker and the one of 'Fire'. I wish that I could decipher them. But…The first one.

_Fire alone will save our clan._

Then the one from Featherwhisker…

_If the storm ceased to dowse, then the Clans will cease to exist. _

_When the four return, he will stop the horde._

That one is a bit trickier. The first one was sort of obvious. 'Fire' will save the clan. So something or someone that has to do with 'Fire'. So… Flamewhisker? He could be a possibility. There was also Firepaw, who was more likely. Flamewhisker didn't exactly look like a fire. So how did he get his name? Probably the look of his intense eyes…

Then, with my mentor's… The only hint I have is 'he'. So all she-cats are eliminated. But there are so many toms… I rolled over in my nest. The moonlight glittered down through the opening of the den. Maybe if I got some fresh air it'd help me think. I pushed myself to my paws and walked outside. The stars were glistening and Yellowfang was fast asleep in her den.

Wait, where was Flamewhisker? I padded quietly over to where he should've been asleep. I sniffed the air… His scent was fresh. Where did he go?

"Miss me?" a sudden mew made me jump. The dark tom purred at my skittishness.

"No!" I snapped. "I was just wondering! And what are you doing, wandering about? You're supposed to be a _prisoner!_"

His dark flickering blue eyes just glared at me. They sort of had a power in them. To make someone either really soothed or furious. In this case, I was furious.

"What's bothering you?" Flamewhisker asked, his ears twitching.

"Nothing." I sighed, regaining my temper. I quickly turned and walked toward my den in a fast paste. My ears were burning. What was going on? I was a medicine cat! Not to mention he wasn't even from this clan! Besides, I had to figure out the meaning of those prophecies… Then deal with my emotions…

I could feel his warm gaze scorch my pelt as I entered the ferns.

{Metalpaw}

I stared blankly at the stars as they sparkled in the sky. Silverpelt was there, like a shimmering ribbon in the void of darkness. Graypaw told me about Starclan. But honestly, I didn't believe it. Not a word. I didn't even know cats _had_ religions.

What I do believe in is home sickness.

Having Flamewhisker around _helps_, but I wish I could see Al again. What was he doing right now? Was he doing the same thing I was? Looking up at the night sky thinking of how his brother is? I yawned again, shuffling a bit to get further away from the others.

I really don't feel comfortable sharing a room- er… den, with anyone but Al. Sandpaw blinked open her eyes a bit and stared at me drowsily.

"Why are you awake so early?" she mewed.

"Thinking." I answered, still looking at the stars.

"About what?" the ginger apprentice said.

"My brother." I mumbled. Why did she have to be so curious about what I'm doing?

Sandpaw nodded a bit and looked at me, something sparkling in her eyes.

"You should get some sleep." She mewed finally.

"In a bit." I reassured her "I just need to do something first."

"Just make sure you get some sleep." She purred as I left the den. The air was cool and crisp. The scents of the forest whirling around like leaves in the wind. I looked at the almost-full moon and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Flamewhisker asked, walking over and sat next to me.

"What do you think!" I snapped.

The black tom twitched his ears and looked at the forest.

"You know" he said "I think I had a very similar conversation like this with Spottedleaf a few moments ago."

"What was she doing up?" I asked.

"I could say the same to _you_, FullMetal." Flamewhisker murmured.

"I thought I told you to call me 'Metalpaw'." I hissed.

"No one's listening." He pointed out. "So what's the harm of it?"

I frowned and looked at my paws. Memories. That was the problem with it. I already feel like I've been ripped apart without someone mentioning my title.

Flamewhisker glared at me, flicking his tail irritably.

"I see you don't want to say anything, _Metalpaw._" He growled, walking away towards his den.

My ears drooped and I decided it was time for me to get some sleep as well. I curled in my mossy nest and tried to sleep. The cold air of the night wrapped around me and I fidgeted a bit. I hated it when I couldn't fall asleep. The air was too cold for me to stand. Saying it was summer, you'd think it'd be _warmer._

I curled myself as tight as I could, trying to keep warm. Then, I heard Sandpaw getting up. She lied down beside me and closed her eyes. Her ginger pelt was warm and I was too tired to argue. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_ Dreaming. I was standing in a valley. The wind ruffling the grass, making it so they seemed to move like waves. The moon still shone above, but the stars weren't there. _

_ But I was human again. This, I think, was the best part. Human. I missed being able to walk on two legs. Carefully, I walked through the field toward the one big Maple Tree that towered in the center. Even though it was night, the moon provided enough light._

_ I strolled past the grass, hands in my pockets as I gazed around._

_ As I reached the tree, I sat down on one of its roots. It was pretty warm. But there was still a sort of chill in the air… Though I couldn't quite pinpoint it…_

_ "Hello." An unfamiliar mew sounded. I glanced over my shoulder to see a white tom perched on a branch. His ear tips were a reddish brown and his tail was as red as my cloak. Brown and auburn spots were splattered on his back._

_ I rolled my eyes. Just a dream, ignore it._

_ "Metalpaw, if I'm correct?" the tom mewed again, leaping down from his branch so he sat next to me._

_ "Or would you prefer Edward?" the cat purred._

_ "I'd prefer you to leave me alone." I snapped._

_ "YOU have problems, little one." He smiled._

_ "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BY A PARAMICIUM WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?" I yelled, jumping up and clenching my fists._

_ "As rash as they say." The cat mewed, not even flinching. "My name is Redtail."_

_ "I can care less who you are!" I yelled, settling on the grass._

_ Redtail sighed and jumped onto my head._

_ "Get off." I growled._

_ The tom smiled mischievously and curled up on my head._

_ "Why are you even in my dream?" I hissed "I don't recall anything that would make my sub-conscious create someone named 'Redtail'."_

_ "If you haven't been with the clan, you would've referred me as 'someTHING'." Redtail said._

_ "So?" I mumbled._

_ The tom twitched his ears and jumped to the ground in front of me._

_ "Perhaps I should explain." He mewed, still unmoved by my fierceness. "I am the former Thunderclan deputy, Redtail. Now, I am dead and am a warrior of Starclan."_

_ "Starclan doesn't exist." I murmured "It's just a made up thing by cats."_

_ "That's like saying you were only made up by someone." Redtail said. "Starclan's as real as your arm and leg."_

_ "Then it's not real at all." I grumbled, motioning to my automail._

_ "As real as your brother's soul." He smirked._

_ I stared at the cat for a moment before he shrugged._

_ "Whether you believe in Starclan or not is none of my concern." Redtail purred. "But remember this, Edward" he disappeared, leaving me confused. He was just about to say something, but then disappeared? _

_The wind in the valley picked up, and I had to shield my eyes. The grass turned from lush and green, to dead and gray. The sky turned into a dark, dark shadow, and the moon's light was deleted completely. It left me in the dark as I fell to the ground, back on paws. _

_I heard a loud CRACK! Followed by Redtail's voice:_

"_The black demons will show in the dark of night._

_And it's your duty to kill the fright."_

_I pondered that in my mind to memorize it before I was woken up by the pain of the tree's weight crushing my spine._

**Me: Pretty good chapter right?**

**Graystripe: To AKAAkira, Ed got somewhere, happy?**

**Nightmist: You know, she didn't mean it to sound rude.**

**Me: Yeah, but I am still offended.**

**Flamewhisker: You're not pairing me with Spottedleaf, are you? O.O**

**Me: Of course not! That's just…ick! BTW, Flamewhisker, You're **_**fired**_** from being my muse.**

**Flamewhisker: Why? **

**Me: Because Graystripe is better than you. Besides, it's a bit hard having both my muses in the story. So you're **_**FIRED**_**! Get it?**

**Nightmist: You should be PUNished.**

**Flamewhisker: …BYE! *Runs off***

**Graystripe: …57 reviews get a Pancake Parade!**

**Me: Why 57, you ask? Because I feel like it of course! **

**CLICK THE 'Review this Chapter' BUTTON! CLICK IT NOW! …Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Chapter nine… :) shall enjoy this.**

**Graystripe: I shall to.**

**Me: To AKAAkira- Oops. SSSOOOOOOOOO SSOOORRYYYYYYY! I didn't know! It's hard to tell over the internet. [In case u didn't get my PM] Sniffle. I feel bad now… WAAHHH! *Runs to emo corner***

**Graystripe: …She'll be back. Wait… WHAT ABOUT MY PANCAKES!**

**Me: I'm back. Now… PANCAKES!**

***Graystripe and the author dances idiotically while pancakes fall from the sky and 'Celebration Time' plays***

**Graystripe: Nom. FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own Warriors, FullMetal Alchemist, or the song 'Celebration Time.' Nom nom.**

_**Chapter Nine, An unplanned meeting**_

{Metalpaw}

I screamed as I woke up, my sides were hurting and my eyes felt like they were pried open.

"Are you okay?" Sandpaw mewed frantically, licking my ears as I trembled on the ground. "You look like you just fought a badger!"

"I'm… I'm fine." I panted, struggling to my paws. I limped out of the den and Sandpaw raced after me, walking close to my left side so I wouldn't fall over.

The camp was silent as the first rays of dawn slipped over the horizon. I sat down and gasped, still shaken up about Redtail's prophecy.

_"The black demons will show in the dark of night._

_And it's your duty to kill the fright."_

It was so mouse-brained! This entire thing! Me being turned to a cat, Clans, 'Starclan', EVERYTHING! Starclan doesn't exist! Am I the only one who knows that? But, for some reason, the prophecy frightened me. 'Black Demons'? What could that be?

Sandpaw looked at me and blinked. Her eyes gentle and filled with something that I couldn't identify.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" she asked "Maybe you should see Spottedleaf."

"I'm fine!" I snapped. I got up and stalked over to where Flamewhisker was lying down.

"You sure are harsh." He commented as I sat down next to him.

"I just didn't sleep well." I grumbled, looking to the side.

"Nightmare?" Flamewhisker said. I nodded and looked toward the horizon.

"That stupid dream is like a thorn in my side." I mumbled.

The black tom tilted his head to the side.

"What did Redtail say that bothered you so much?" he mewed, licking on paw.

"Some stupid prophecy-" I started before my I blinked and turned to him "How do you know he was called 'Redtail'?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He grinned and continued to lick his forepaw. That wasn't creepy in the slightest. Can he look into my dreams? Odd.

My ears pricked as I heard someone approach. A scent that was both sweet and bitter filled the air and I turned to see Spottedleaf.

She looked serious and beckoned me over with the tip of her tail. Confused, I got up and padded over to her. The medicine cat glared at Flamewhisker before leading me into her den.

When I thought it couldn't be more awkward, she turned and hissed:

"You had a 'dream'?"

I blinked and nodded. What was she getting at?

Spottedleaf's ears pricked.

"And there was a cat named 'Redtail'?" she questioned. Again, I nodded. Was I the only one who didn't know this Redtail guy?

"He was ranting on about some stupid prophecy thing." I faked a purr "It was just a dream."

"JUST a dream?" she growled, tail lashing. I felt my fur bristle a bit, she didn't seem the type to be mad. The medicine cat took a deep breath and laid her fur flat.

"That wasn't a dream that you could forget." She mewed, a distant look in her eyes. "I won't make you tell me what he said. Just keep it in mind. Now shoo."

I shrugged and walked out of the den. Like I'd forget it. I walked out to see Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and Runningwind sitting at the entrance with Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw. Did I miss something? My mentor motioned for me to come over, so I rolled my eyes and came.

"About time you came, Metalpaw!" Tigerclaw hissed.

"Not my fault Spottedleaf wanted to talk to me, mouse-brain!" I retorted. The other apprentices shrunk back, but their eyes were filled in awe. What, no one would talk back to this big dope?

"Silence, little one!" Lionheart mewed, I glared over my shoulder giving him a chance o say something to make me stop from clawing out his fur. The golden tom blinked, remembering that first day we met. "Young one." He said hurriedly "You should respect Warriors." I groaned and rolled my eyes again.

"Metalpaw!" My mentor snapped "Show some respect!" I hung my head and let my tail droop while holding back a laugh. Apparently, they took that as an apology. Cats are so easy to fool.

"Today, young ones" Lionheart said "You will have your hunting assessment." I pricked my ears. If I was by myself maybe I could actually think about this occurrence.

"You will each take a separate route and catch as much prey as possible." Runningwind said. That's what I wanted to hear.

As we excitedly walked out to our separate paths, Tigerclaw mewed ominously:

"We will be watching." I turned to look for the dark tabby, he was nowhere to be seen.

-Time Passing-

I stalked an unaware finch as the sun shined above. A bit closer and I'll have it. It was so close I could already feel its feathers in my paws. Then the bird's head lifted and I tensed. It erupted in a blurry explosion of feathers and left me uttering 'colorful' language.

That would've been my tenth catch today! Darn bird. What made it fly off? The wind was perfect, I didn't make a sound and my crouch was just right.

In my blind fit of rage I didn't notice the sound of crashing debris. I carefully raised my nose and sniffed. Humans. Twolegs, whatever. The point was, they were coming. By the smell of it, two of them. I stiffened and launched myself up a tree. Through the leaves of the maple, I could make out the blue uniforms and one of them was blonde and was carrying a gun. The over had black and gray hair and was calling out something. I pricked my ears and memorized the scent. I think I knew these people…

"Colonel!" the black and gray haired one called with his hair cupped around his mouth "Colonel Mustang!"

I froze. That was Fallman. The other one must be Hawkeye. They were looking for Roy… but what about me? Did they even notice my disappearance?

"So soon after Edward's incident too." Riza sighed sadly "It was hard getting poor Alphonse to calm down."

My _incident?_ What was that supposed to mean? Did I get hit by a truck or something? Was Al okay? I groaned and scratched my ear. Which wasn't a smart thing to do when you are trying to balance on a tree. I lost my footing and toppled over the edge of the branch. I desperately dug my claws in and yelled.

Which caught Hawkeye's and Fallman's attention. They looked up Riza tilted her head to the side.

"Fallman…" She said "Does something about that cat seem…familiar?" Fallman blinked and looked up at me.

"How about helping me instead of trying to figure out that I'm Ed?" I snapped. Hawkeye blinked again. My paw was aching as I crossed my limit. I slipped.

Wailing, I tumbled to the ground. It rushed up to me and I heard a loud crackling sound as I hit. I winced and forced myself to get up. Which was pointless, saying my right foreleg was now in shambles.

Hawkeye put a hand over her mouth and used the other one to pick me up.

"That cat has automail." Fallman said. Riza nodded and started stroking me gently. I twitched and bit her.

"Let's take him to Winry." Riza decided, pulling her finger back "She'll be able to help with the automail." My fur rose and I scrambled to get away.

"Let me go!" I roared "Let me go!"

"Al would be happy to see a cat who acts so much like Ed." Fallman giggled. I stiffened.

To my dismay, Hawkeye nodded and I was carried out of the woods.

**What will happen next? You will only know if you keep reading. Sorry that this chapter sucked, I was half asleep when I wrote it. **

**Please Review. 70 reviews till a potato comes through riding an evil carrot while playing tennis.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm updating now! I am brain dead for Bird's Wings, and after thinking of ways to torment Ed, I am now updating!**

**Graystripe & Readers: YAY!**

**Me: WOOT! Tenth chapter! Let's make this a good one! Graystripe, disclaimer now!**

**Graystripe: Yes, Fox-sensei! FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own Warriors or FullMetal Alchemist!**

**Chapter Ten, An odd memory and a depressing discovery.**

{Firepaw}

I padded back triumphantly to where Tigerclaw was waiting, a couple birds and a mouse clamped in my jaws.

"You're the first one back." He hissed as I put down my catch.

"Yeah, but I caught a ton more, I buried it right over th-" I started.

"I know what you did, I've been watching you." He growled "Let's wait for the others."

It wasn't long until Graypaw came back with about three water voles, his pelt was dripping but his eyes glimmered with humor.

"Nice catch!" I congratulated as he shook water off his coat.

"Thanks, the river was wet." He said.

"No duh, mouse-brain." I purred.

We were silenced by Tigerclaw's glare. So we sat in silence and waited for Ravenpaw and Metalpaw to return.

The sun crept through the sky and soon the leaves were dyed a creamy orange by the light of the setting sun.

"We better go back." Tigerclaw mewed, turning toward the direction of camp.

"We can't go yet!" I argued "We need to wait for Ravenpaw and Metalpaw!"

"What if Ravenpaw got bitten by an adder?" Graypaw gasped "He could be dying right now!"

"There's no room for fools in Thunderclan!" Tigerclaw snapped "We'll wait for a while longer, and then back to camp."

Me and Graypaw exchanged glances, then we focus are gaze on the bushes for any signs of our returning friends. When Tigerclaw got to his paws and motioned for us to follow him, a black cat emerged from the bushes, a diamond-patterned snake dangling from his jaws.

"You caught an adder!" Graypaw exclaimed, tail high.

"Yeah, I was too fast for it!" Ravenpaw purred, for once seeming happy. The dark tabby's glare caught the timid apprentice's attention and he instantly regained his troubled look.

"Well then, let's go." Tigerclaw mewed, pushing through the foliage.

"But what about Metalpaw?" I said.

The warrior glared at me, his yellow gaze sending a shiver up my spine, and I forced my fur to lay flat.

"He knows where camp is." He growled, continuing on his way. We three apprentices exchanged looks and Ravenpaw followed his mentor first. Graypaw mumbled something under his breath and pursued them.

I, however, looked out in the woods one more time, and memories struck me. The memories of when I was a kit in Twoleg place. I had gotten out and was roaming around lost, when a rather large shiny Twoleg picked me up. Instantly I knew this one was different. He was far too fast for his size and when he stepped, he made an echoing _clank_ sound. The Twoleg stroked me a little before a blonde one approached. He sighed when he saw me and said some things that made the shiny one put me down…

"Firepaw!" Graypaw called, interrupting my thoughts "Come on!" Shaking the memories from my head, I reluctantly followed him. The scary thing was that that male Twoleg had thoughtful golden eyes, blurred with a harsh past… just like Metalpaw.

{Metalpaw}

I clawed at Riza as she boarded me in her car. I didn't want to be there, I wanted to get out and get away. It was the cat part of me that was acting up.

Hissing, I attempted to jump out, and then I remembered that I only had three legs, which resulted in me falling down.

"Calm down, cat." Riza groaned, starting the car "I'd take care of you myself, but with Black Hayate around, you'd be dog food."

"I can handle that idiotic mutt." I hissed, regaining my senses and settling on the chair. Of course, all she heard was some cat gibberish. I hissed in frustration as she ignored my comment and unsheathed my claws, puncturing holes in the seat.

_BOOM! _Gunshot as a bullet ripped singed my head, I sheathed my claws and huddled against the seat.

"Good kitty." Riza smirked.

_ Psychotic psycho path. _ I thought, pressing myself against the hair.

After my head was one burning, I climbed onto the arm of the seat and watched intently of the world whizzing by. I didn't realize I'd miss seeing Central this much, or not being able to remember how it felt to walk on two legs.

Soon enough, the car stopped in front of the inn like thing I used to call home. Slowly, she opened the door to the car and looked anxiously at me, expecting me to jump out. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to pick me up, which she did.

I wiggled a bit in her grasp, trying to get comfortable as possible while being a human in cat form. Riza stopped in front of one door, and still holding me in one arm, knocked on the door. No answer.

"Alphonse?" she called gently "Are you home?"

A faint shuffling noise echoed from inside and I tensed. What happened while I was gone?

"Alphonse!" She called louder "It's Riza Hawkeye! I'm coming in!"

After fiddling with the door knob for a moment, she opened it and my eyes widened when I saw what was going on. The room was dark as if no one opened a window or turned on a light for some time, a thick lair of dust piled on every piece of furniture and Al was just…sitting there. Not moving or talking or anything.

"Hello, Hawkeye." He said quietly, not even looking up.

Riza sighed and set me down on the floor before walking to where my brother was sitting.

"Al, you still think he's going to live?" I heard her say. That got Al's attention and he angrily got up, his hand clutched in a fist.

"Of course he is! Brother wouldn't die that easily!" he yelled. Riza took a step back and looked up at Al. Realizing he lost his temper, he sat down again.

"What do you mean 'Brother won't die that easily?'" I hissed. So I really DID get hurt pretty badly.

Hawkeye glanced at me then turned her gaze back to Alphonse. I decided I'd learn more by listening than asking.

"He's been out for about a month, Alphonse…" Hawkeye whispered "Maybe it's time that you just…let go."

Al shook his head almost right after she started her sentence.

"No! I won't! He's going to live!" he argued.

Riza sighed and looked over to me.

"If you want to be that stubborn…" she said "But, Al, can you do me a favor?"

My downcast Brother looked up at Riza from his spot on the floor, then I meowed to catch his attention.

Al's head snapped toward me and he looked back at Riza.

"Um…Why do you have a cat with you?" he asked.

"I need you to take care of it for me." Hawkeye said "It has automail and one of them broke…"

Al looked at me again and this time walked so he could be standing in front of me. I craned my neck to see him and almost toppled over backward.

"But…Brother wouldn't want me to keep it…" he sighed, kneeling down to put one hand on my head. I hissed quietly but didn't do anything else.

"Just for a little while." Riza said "It only has three legs and won't survive on its' own. After Winry makes a new leg for it, you can do whatever you want…But just take care of it for now, okay?"

Al looked down at me and I looked up at him. I wanted to know what happened to me, I wanted Al to know I was right there. I wanted my right foreleg back and I wished I could tell Al I was all right and that he should cheer up. There had to be some way to get the message across….

"I'm sorry, Riza, but I can't take care of this poor little kitty…" my brother said. My ears twitched at the word 'little' and I started to hiss, lashing my tail back and forth.

Al flinched back a little and the red orbs that served for his eyes widened.

"He acts a little like Ed…" he blinked.

I caught Hawkeye's small smile.

"So?" she said.

Al sighed and scratched my ear and I had to force myself not to rub up against him and purr my head off.

"All right." He said after a few minutes "Only for a little while though."

"Thank you." Riza said, walking out of the door "I'll call Winry and let her know she has a new costumer." Then she left and I was left with my brother looking down at me.

He was depressed, which was obvious, and I managed a kitty smile and purred, rubbing against his hand.

"I hope Brother doesn't mind me taking care of you." he whispered.

"I'll make an exception for this cat, Alphonse." I mewed, limping to over a few paces before losing my balance.

While I'm here I'll find out what the heck's been going on.

**Okay, chapter 10! Longer than most, right? XD Can't wait till I post the next chapter…**

**Graystripe: If she writes it.**

**Me: Shuddup!**

**Graystripe: Sorry, I'm bored.**

**Me: …-_-' I'll update when I find out how to continue off of that and what will happen . I noticed in chapter 7 I wrote 'Goldenfur' where I should've wrote 'Goldenflower'… Recap, that was a typo. Not an OC.**

**Graystripe: ^.^ Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't expect too many updates for awhile, I started seventh grade this year. Well, that isn't really the problem. The problem is that my Dad only lets us have an hour on the computer on school nights. So yeah, I'll try.**

**I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist OR Warriors!**

**Chapter Eleven, Worries and a…surprise, of sorts. (MWAHAHAHAHA)**

{Firepaw}

I felt a prodding in my side and I put my paws over my eyes. I was tired after the gathering, and I really didn't want to bother with anything at the moment. Rushing back to tell Yellowfang about Brokenstar's warning added to my exhaustion.

"Firepaw! Firepaw, please wake up!" I heard Sandpaw hissed quietly but urgently in my ear. "Firepaw, wake up!" I blinked open my eyes, it was still dark outside… Why was Sandpaw waking me up?

"What is it, Sandpaw?" I yawned "Why did you have to wake me up so late?"

She shifted her paws and her ears drooped.

"Well…Um…" she whimpered quietly, her eyes full of worry "Firepaw, I know you're tired, but Metalpaw hasn't come back….I thought you'd know where he is…" That woke me up, I got up carefully and looked her in the eye.

"He _still_ isn't back?" I mewed urgently.

Sandpaw nodded and continued with shifting her paws.

"Do you think he's okay?" she murmured "Maybe I should go look for him…" she nodded at me slightly "Sorry I woke you, Firepaw, I'll let you sleep now." With that she cautiously snuck her way out of the den. My ears twitched and I followed her out.

"Sandpaw." I called quietly. She jumped slightly and turned her worried gaze to me. I shook my pelt and sighed. "I'm coming with you."

Her ears pricked and her eyes shined. "Thank you, Firepaw."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQUIGGLES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We snuck out, mainly because we didn't want to involve anyone else. Our paws thudded quietly against the ground as we searched for our friend.

The sky was clear at least. Silverpelt sparkled above and the moon was hidden in shadow. Sandpaw was twitchy and she kept sniffing the air for a trace of Metalpaw's scent. I lifted my nose and inhaled deeply, attempting to pick out the scent of my friend.

"Firepaw!" Sandpaw hissed "I think I scented him."

My ears pricked and my tail puffed out.

"Okay, lead the way." I mewed. Sandpaw nodded determinedly and started off in one direction, her tail beckoning for me to follow, her nose pressed to the ground. I followed her, keeping my head up and senses alert just in case.

"It…Just stops." Sandpaw mewed after a while, lifting her head to look at me. "There is also the scent of twolegs…."

I stiffened. Twolegs? Why would they take Metalpaw-…? No, that isn't possible…

"That can't be true…" I thought aloud.

"What can't be possible?" Sandpaw yelped "Do-…Do you think the twolegs took Metalpaw?"

I wasn't thinking that… But there's really no need for Sandpaw to know about my theory.

"That's a possibility." I said.

He tail fluffed up and her ears lied flat against her head, she crept through the grass, desperately trying to catch a faint remnant of Metalpaw's scent. I scanned the area and I felt my gaze rest near the roots of a tree. Near it shards of shiny things were scattered through the blades of grass. I recognized the scent that rafted from them. Metalpaw. Those were remnants of his leg…

{Metalpaw}

I mewed again as I sat on the couch, Al looking through the kitchen for something for me to eat.

"Hold on, Kitty." Al called, shifting through the items in the fridge. I lashed my tail impatiently and licked my left forepaw. Which was hard, because I had to balance on my hind legs. My ears twitched and I looked around. I hated how big everything looked to me now. In fact, I hated being a cat all together.

I yawned and stretched the best I could at the moment. How was Flamewhisker doing? I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. The clan didn't exactly trust him as it was. Al found something and started fixing it up so I could eat it. Curse me and having no thumbs.

Carefully, he placed the dish in front of me. I hissed and arched my back.

"So, you bastard, we meet again." I growled at the saucer. The milk stared menacingly back. Al tilted his helmet in confusion.

"I thought cats like milk?" he wondered out loud… I glared at the milk and lashed my tail harder, unsheathing my claws. I heard Al giggle.

"You do act a lot like Ed…" he said quietly. I stopped glaring at my arch nemesis and turned my attention to Alphonse. He sighed and picked me up. I twitched in annoyance. I. Do. Not. Like. Being. Picked. UP!

I felt his gauntlet go down my back and went limp a bit. It felt good, I'll admit that. I felt a vibrating from my throat and blinked my eyes open. Was I…purring? I was. Good grief. How do I stop? I felt his hand go down my spine again, and started thrashing. Al released me and I scrambled back on the couch.

Al blinked and I twitched my ears with irritation. I was annoyed. I was acting more and more like a cat. Next thing will be I'll drink milk… Nwah, not that.

"Well, Kitty, you are different from most cats, aren't you?" Al chuckled. I spat in his direction and tucked my tail around my paws. My ears twitched and I glared at my brother. He sighed sadly and my ears pricked. Footsteps, and by the sound of it, they were coming closer.

My gaze snapped toward the door and I tensed. Someone knocked on the door and I narrowed my eyes to glare.

"Alphonse?" I heard a familiar voice call from the other side of the door. Winry. I relaxed and Al opened the door.

"Al, what's this about a cat with automail?" Winry sighed as she came in "I can't believe you called me here for a c-" She spotted me, with three legs and instinctively, I tensed for a wrench to the head.

Well, I was surprised and shocked.

"HE'S SO ADORABLE!" Winry yelped, picking me up and rubbing her cheek against my face. I sighed a demented kitty sigh and started to struggle.

"Winry, he doesn't like being picked up…" Al pointed out, like it'd help. I hissed and started thrashing. This was too awkward for me.

"Ah, but Al…" Winry whimpered, pressing me against her chest. I meowed loudly and started clawing at her hands.

"Winry please." Al begged. Winry sighed and placed me back down on the couch. I trembled and I felt my fur press up. I wanted to murder someone right now. That was too awkward.

"Al, it's going to take a while for me to make automail for a _cat._" Winry said "I'll do the best I can, no promises though."

"Thanks Winry…" Al trailed. I looked at my brother, escaping from my fetal position.

There was silence. Winry frowned and let her bangs overshadow her eyes.

"Still thinking about Ed?" she said quietly. Al nodded and my tail twitched. What happened to me? The human me?

"So" Al said, sounding a bit more bright "Should I keep him for a while? Please? He reminds me of Ed…"

Winry sighed.

"Sure, I guess."

I smiled a bit, feeling grateful to see Winry and Al again. I hadn't seen them in a while, and I was honestly getting homesick. I laid down and let my eyelids flutter shut. And then I waited for sleep to overtake me…

"I guess if I keep him, I should get him fixed." Al's voice said.

My eyes slammed open.

**My cousin gave me the idea! Isn't it evil? And, thanks to a friend of mine, I won't be updating this for two months. She said to, and I think it's evil. So yeah, have fun pondering that th-**

**Ed: WHAT! IF ANY OF YOU SAY **_**ANYTHING**_** I WILL FIND YOU AND CLAW OUT YOUR EYES!**

**Graystripe: Fixed? What?**

**Fox: *Snickers, whispers into Graystripe's ear.***

**Graystripe: O_o I'm so sorry Metalpaw.**

**Ed: T_T I hate being a cat…**

**Fox: Review! BWAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fox: I'm back~~~**

**Readers: -throws tomatoes at me-**

**Fox: Ouch! Hey, it was the FAIL ALCHEMIST'S idea, not mine! Ow!**

**Graystripe: Calm down people, calm down!**

**Fox: This chapter-OUCH- is going to be pure crack- OW! That's it, who threw the piano! ?**

**Graystripe: -_-' Flaming FlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own Warriors or FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Chapter twelve, PLEASE DON'T KILL THE KITSUNE!**

{Metalpaw}

I dug my claws into the floor, Al was surprised in how much grip a three-legged cat can have.

"Come on Kitty!" he grunted, tugging my tail. I hissed and dug my claws deeper into the wood. "it won't hurt!"

"SAYS YOU!" I yowled, though I knew he couldn't understand me "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BODY!"

Al growled and yanked my tail. I roared in pain but stayed attached to the ground.

"ALPHONSE, ONE I GET BACK TO NORMAL YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! ? DEAD WITH A CAPITAL D-E-A-D!" I roared, scratching Al with my hind legs.

Winry watched with a bored expression on her face as she fiddled with her wrench.

"Al, maybe we shouldn't get the cat fixed." Winry said. I nodded frantically, trying to escape.

"Listen to Winry Al! Listen to her!" I snapped, squirming.

"Winry, he's getting fixed!" Al snapped. That fazed me for a moment. How much has my disappearance change Al? He's not acting like himself…

My paws were detached from the floor. I meowed in terror and started squirming again.

"Ha! Got 'im!" Al laughed. I twitched. There was something seriously wrong here… You know, besides being a cat, having my brother pick me up, and about to get…well, you get the idea. I hissed again and started thrashing. Al groaned and threw me into a cat carrier. Which I am confused, I didn't know we had one…Then again, I've been gone awhile…But it wasn't there a moment ago…

"Time to go then!" Al chirped. I started panicking.

HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT. This _can't _be happening….

I pressed myself to the back of the cage as the vet person opened to door to the cage. I unsheathed my claws and arched my back. If this DOES happen, I'll make this guy's life hell.

"Now now, Kitty, you'll be fine." Vet person said. I didn't buy it.

He wrapped his fingers around me and I bit him, growling all the while.

He placed me on the table in the room and my eyes darted around looking for somewhere to run. I really didn't like this…

"He's a feisty one, isn't he?" Vet guy laughed "Don't worry that'll pass." I whimpered and looked at Al, who knelt down and attempted to reassure me.

I hissed and turned away from him. If he wanted to reassure me, he should get me out of here.

"MROW!" I yelped as the vet guy stuck a needle into my side. My vision was going blurry, my legs becoming numb. I dropped to my stomach, feeling my eyes close. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

"GREAT STARCLAN!" I yelped, my eyes snapping open. I was back in our little apartment thing. I whimpered a little and checked some things…

I sighed in relief and collapsed on the couch. That was frightening. VERY, VERY frightening. I glared at Al who was talking to Winry.

So it was just a nightmare…Thank you Starclan or whatever the hell it is.

"How are you doing kitty?" Al said, running his hand down my back.

My ears flattened against my head and I glared at him.

"So help me Alphonse, if you do try to get me fixed, your blood seal will be cut into multiple pieces." I hissed.

Al leaned back as if he understood me.

"Uh...Kitty are you all right?" he asked. I limped onto the floor into the corner of the room, curling myself while muttering some things that weren't too nice.

I needed to get out of here.

**See? See? He's not fixed! n.n Now please stop throwing tomatoes at m- -gets hit with a waffle iron- OKAY WHO BRINGS A WAFFLE IRON TO THESE THINGS! ?**

**Friend Mariah: I do! –raises hand-**

**Fox: …Get out of here Mariah.**

**Mariah: Why?**

**Graystripe: I'm scared.**

**Fox: -in low, ominous tone- I asked you to get out…**

**Mariah: Heheheh… I need to go feed my rabbits now… -leaves-**

**Fox: -_-' Now that that's out of the way… Please r- -gets hit with a brick- MARIAH!**

**Ed: That was me, actually. NEXT TIME YOU FREAKIN DO THAT YOU'RE GETTING YOUR EYES CLAWED OUT!**

**Fox: Um… Later I'm playing goldfish with my Pikachu plushie… Wanna join? Heheheh…**

**Ed: I'd love to, BUT I DON'T HAVE HANDS.**

**Fox: …Well, fine. I have an Ed plushie who'd play. **

**Ed: …I'm leaving now.**

**Graystripe: That was odd. Anyway, review p- -gets hit with a PS2-**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Warriors. –sits by Christmas Tree-**

**Graystripe: -purrs- Tis the season….**

**Chapter Thirteen, BACK TO THE PLOT!**

{Firepaw}

I groaned as I rolled over on my moss bed, none of us apprentices have been sleeping well since Metalpaw's disappearance. Especially me. That same memory keeps coming with sleep, the one with the yellow-haired two-leg. There had to be a connection between them somehow, though I was afraid I might already know.

Was Metalpaw a…Two-leg?

I shook the thought out of my head. No way. Metalpaw knew Flamewhisker, and he was a cat-…

I got to my paws and shook the moss from my pelt. Being careful not to wake Sandpaw, who started sleeping near me since Metalpaw disappeared, and picked my way outside. My ears twitched in annoyance as I passed a peacefully sleeping Dustpaw. The only apprentice who isn't bothered by Metalpaw's abduction.

I looked up at the night sky, Silverpelt glimmered above. What were the ancient warriors thinking of this? Or did they simply not care because Metalpaw was an outsider? If that was the case, they wouldn't care about me either…

I shook my head and padded over to where Flamewhisker usually slept. He wasn't there. I sniffed where he usually was, the scent was stale. Where could he have gone without anyone noticing?

"Firepaw?" Yellowfang yawned, stretching. "What are you doing up?"

"I need to talk to Flamewhisker." I mewed "It's important…Where is he?"

"How should I know?"

"Thanks." I grumbled. "Did he say anything about going anywhere?"

Yellowfang yawned again, licking one forepaw.

"Something about 'Fucking FullMetal got his stupid ass fucking kidnapped'." She said "What does 'fucking' mean anyway? He says that all the time."

"Metalpaw too." I said. "Wait, who's 'FullMetal'?"

"I'm assuming Metalpaw." Yellowfang yawned "Now go on and do whatever you plan to do, I'm going back to sleep." She curled up again and her gentle breath turned into rough, loud snores.

I frowned and sniffed the air around Flamewhisker's area again. I needed to question him, so I might as well track his scent.

{Metalpaw}

"ALPHONSE! TELL THE CAT TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Winry snapped as I scrambled on the table which she was working on my automail. I meowed sarcastically and wrapped my tail around my paws.

"Kitty, let Winry work!" Al yelped, picking me up. I hissed and lashed out with my hind legs.

Al groaned and carried me out of the room, setting me on the windowsill.

"Kitty, Winry's never going to finish if you keep interrupting her." Al reasoned. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. The town was the same as before. As was the building I was in. The only different thing really, was, well, me.

Al sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what to do with you." He complained. I snickered a demented kitty snicker. He sounded like when he did when I have my 'short rants' as I hear them called. Al stroked my back with one hand and I glared out the window. I am not a cat, don't purr…

_"Purr…" _Damn it.

"Good kitty." Al chirped. I stretched out a moment, then caught the scent of something familiar, yet…unfamiliar. I scrambled out of Al's grasp and landed clumsily onto the floor. This scent was so weird…How did I know it? Soon I came to a door, in which I attempted to push open for I have no thumbs. The scent was from the other side of this door. After doing a quick scan, I noticed a table that I'd be able to use. Al watched as I clambered up and turned to door knob, while balancing on my hind legs. I tensed when I fell back to the ground. I recognized this room.

My paw steps echoed in the eerie silence as I went deeper into the room. The only noise from outside was Al coming after me. I felt my hair rise. This wasn't right… This room was dark, silent, and smelled odd.

There was a small nightstand next to a messed-up bed, the covers showing it was used. Shadows casted onto the walls. I scrambled onto the bed.

"Kitty, Please-" Al started. I pawed the covers aside, collapsing onto my stomach. It was a boy with blonde hair, his bangs parting on either side of his face. His expression was pained, but he was unconscious.

It was…me. The human me anyway… What happened?

"Kitty, do you want to know?" Al asked, sounding very depressed. I nodded, even though I already knew the story. I remember now…

_I've been acting strange. Haunted. Hearing things. Some people were concerned about me…_

**WE INTERUPT THIS CHAPTER TO BRING YOU…**

**The FullMetal Warrior cast party!**

"Seriously, why am I a _cat _in this?" ChibiRoy groaned, slamming down his mug of hot chocolate "It's idiotic!"

"I'm sorry Sir." ChibiRiza sighed "I didn't cast the parts- What's Edward doing?"

"DAMMIT ALPHONSE WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT!" ChibiEd yelled, beating the human-form ChibiAl with a stick.

"I'm sorry Brother!" ChibiAl yelped, cringing "It was in the script!"

"You know you could've requested her to change it." A chibi orange-haired boy with green eyes (wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans) said, sipping his tea, his cat ears twitching.

"You could've told us that earlier Firestar!" ChibiEd snapped.

"Calm down, Ed!" ChibiFirestar snickered "Relax, It's Christmas."

"Hey Firestar!" a chibi yellow-eyed, gray-haired cat-eared person skidded to a halt, dragging a chibi black-haired kitty person with him.

"Graystripe! Stop dragging Ravenpaw around!" ChibiFirestar hissed "You're going to hurt him!"

"Yeah, Please put me down…" ChibiRavenpaw groaned.

"Yeah, who's gonna make m-"

"Graystripe, put him down." ChibiBluestar mewed.

"Yes ma'am." ChibiGraystripe said, releasing Ravenpaw.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" ChibiFox yelled through the microphone "It's time for the awards!"

"Yay." Everyone minus Fox groaned.

"…I'll pretend that was cheerful." Fox said "Anyway, first rewards go to my muses! Come on Graystripe and Flamewhisker/Roy!"

ChibiRoy rolled his eyes as he walked beside ChibiGraystripe up onto the stage. Fox handed them two awesome silver medals.

"I have a little speech-" Graystripe started.

"But no one cares." Roy finished.

"Thank you muses!" Fox grinned, kicking Graystripe off of the stage. Roy jumped down like a ninja.

"Next award goes to the main characters!" Fox announced "Edward/ Metalpaw, Firestar/Firepaw, get on up here!" Ed groaned and dug his fingers into the green carpet of the awesome party hall.

"Come on, shrimp." Firestar smirked as he walked onto the stage.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed snapped, storming after Firestar. Fox gave these two their awards by throwing muffins at them (Note: Awards in the muffin.)

Ed rubbed his head where the evil muffin hit him.

Firestar simply ate his.

"And now, the characters that were in 'The Funniest Moment.'" The young authoress snickered "Alphonse, Edward, come on."

Ed's yellow glare snapped at Al.

"It was in the script!" Al cried, covering his head with a random blanket.

"He _does_ know he could've requested a change, right?" Bluestar whispered. Firestar snickered.

"Come on or I'll play the clip!" Fox smirked. Ed regained his Al-beating stick and clutched it threateningly.

Al cringed.

"I guess I'll just play the clip-" Fox started before Ed dragged his pleading brother onto the stage.

They received two shiny medallions with flamels on them. After Ed dragged Al back to their seats, Fox announced the next announcement.

"Now, most unexpected goes to…Well, Sandstorm/paw. Yeah." Fox snickered. Sandstorm blushed violently as she stomped up to the Young Authoress.

"Thanks, bu-bye." She hissed when she got her fish-shaped pendant.

"Why did she get it?" Ed blinked. Everyone minus Ed sweat-dropped at how oblivious he was.

"Anyway…Most humorous!" Fox grinned "Character, that is. Tie between Graystripe/paw and Edward/Metalpaw!"

"Do I get waffles?" Graystripe blinked. Fox nodded and threw two waffles with a circumference of ten feet at the two winners.

"Yeah, waffles!" Graystripe cheered, biting into one. (Imagine a chibi-somewhat-human Graystripe eating a giant waffle, I swear, cutest thing you'd ever think of.)

"Well, that pretty much concludes this. Most likely to be another cast party at the end of chapter 50…" Fox smiled.

Ed and Roy exchanged frightened glances.

"Wait, so we're stuck as cats for how l-" they started before I was too lazy to finish their sentence.** Review would be appreciated.**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM US OF FLAMINGFLYINGFOXOFDOOM!" Fox and her slaves-, er…_employees_ chimed, not including Roy and Ed, who were having a spasm.


	14. Chapter 14

**FMA AND WARRIORS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. IF THEY DID I WOULDN'T BE ME AND I'D BE MULTIPLE PEOPLE.**

**Chapter Fourteen, NOW back to the plot. n.n**

{Firepaw, Cause I enjoy your frustration}

I stepped carefully to the gorse tunnel in the silence of the night, following the scent of the dark tom.

"Firepaw?" a familiar voice mewed questioningly "What are you doing out so late?"

I stiffened and turned around slightly, trying not to ruffle my pelt. Bluestar blinked her blue eyes, her pelt gleaming silver in the dark of the night.

"Well…" I looked at my shifting paws. I know I should confirm my suspicions in with her, but it just didn't seem right.

"You're looking for Metalpaw?" Bluestar said, one ear twitching.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I murmured, still not meeting her eyes.

"….I'll come with you, if you don't mind." Bluestar said skeptically. She stepped ahead of me and laid her tail against my forehead. "I need to talk to you about him, anyway." She continued on and beckoned for me to follow. I felt my heart speed up. What did she want to talk about? Did she know about Metalpaw?

"Firepaw!" she called. I broke my frozen position and sprinted after her. Once we were in the forest, Bluestar head in the direction where Metalpaw was abducted. My heart sunk, Flamewhisker's scent went in the opposite direction…Wait, didn't Bluestar smell it?

I blinked in confusion and had a split second to make up my mind to follow Bluestar of Flamewhisker's scent. My curiosity was overwhelming and I gulped. Casting a quick glance in the direction Bluestar went in, I darted into the forest.

I ran blindly in the darkness, tracing the scent of the dark tom. The guilt burned in my chest. How would Bluestar react when she discovers I abandoned her? Would she believe I was attacked or lost? I shook my head to make these thoughts disappear. I'll worry about that stream when I have to jump it.

Soon enough, I realized something. Flamewhisker's scent was going in a curved path. Was he trying to throw cats off his trail? Or just delay them? Yellowfang said he was looking for Metalpaw…

So that's it. He's heading to where the apprentice was abducted.

But how did the dark tom even know where Metalpaw was last seen? He hasn't been out of camp at all, and Metalpaw's stale scent went in the direction Bluestar went. I slowed my pace down and breathed heavily. This isn't making any sense. What did Flamewhisker think he was doing? I inhaled deeply through my nose.

There was another scent here. But it seems muffled with the scent of herbs so it was unrecognizable. Flamewhisker's scent became stronger and I closed my eyes tightly at some unnatural light. When my eyes adjusted, I see I'm at the border to Two-leg place.

I slowed and crept I the shadows. Where was he?

"-So he ditched you?" I recognized the voice of the dark tom. Still confused, I scampered to some bushes and observed. Flamewhisker sat talking to another cat, who was cloaked in the shadow of the fence.

"Yes." I heard BLUESTAR say. What? Did they plan this? "I think your trail will lead him here anyway, Flamewhisker."

The dark tom lifted his nose and sniffed a couple times.

"Well, it obviously has." Flamewhisker yawned. He looked directly in my direction "Stop hiding like a startled mouse and come out."

I flinched and crept out, my ears burning.

"Hello Firepaw." Bluestar smiled "Nice to see you showed up."

I dipped my head respectfully and lifted my gaze to Flamewhisker.

"May I ask what's going on?" I said.

"You can ask, but no one's going to tell you." Flamewhisker snickered. Bluestar looked at the dark tom, her tail twitching in annoyance.

"We'll explain that Firepaw." The leader grumbled "Don't worry."

I nodded and walked a bit closer, sitting down in between the two.

"Well…" Bluestar began "You see, as soon as both Metalpaw and Flamewhisker came into the clan, I sensed they were a bit…_different._"

"I felt the same way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm aware." Bluestar explained "So did Spottedleaf and Yellowfang."

"Ravenpaw too." I said.

"Okay, do you want an explanation or are you going to keep interrupting?" Flamewhisker hissed. I opened my mouth to retort but thought better of it.

"In any case… " Bluestar continued "I thought it was just my imagination at first, until Spottedleaf consulted that she believed their presence was odd. So, I asked Flamewhisker about it. He insisted that no one else should hear about it. So we came up with this."

"And Bluestar insisted you know as well." The dark tom mewed "So here you are. Bluestar took the liberty of showing me the territory earlier, disguising her scent so no one wonders what she's doing showing me around."

I nodded again, trying to push down my impatience on what this meeting was arranged to reveal.

"Yes, and you now need to tell us what we've been wanting to know." Bluestar mewed.

Flamewhisker sighed and dropped his head.

"I just know I'm somehow going to regret this." He murmured "Though I most likely suspect FullMetal is going to claw my eyes out."

"Who's FullMetal?" Bluestar and I said at the same time.

"Metalpaw." Flamewhisker meowed. "I'm not going to be all dramatic about the truth, so here it is." He sighed again and said 'damn' under his breath. "Long story short, Metalpaw and I are humans."

"Humans?" Bluestar blinked.

"Two-legs." Flamewhisker translated.

"What?" Bluestar gasped, her tail puffing up "How- How is that possible?"

"Hey, I only know what Mosskit told me." Flamewhisker grumbled "And that wasn't much."

Bluestar flinched at the name 'Mosskit'. She blinked slowly and met the dark tom's eyes.

"You talked to her?" she mewed.

"Yeah." Flamewhisker said "But…We're not here to talk about that."

Bluestar flinched again and regained her calm expression. I looked at Bluestar in confusion, hoping for an explanation about that. She instead nodded at Flamewhisker.

"Right, go on." She said.

"Well, I can't say much more." The dark tom mewed. "I don't remember much more besides I'm here for Fullmetal's sake."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Something about his sulking was going to get everyone killed?" Flamewhisker grumbled "Why me? I do not quite know."

"I've noticed Metalpaw has been a bit lighter hearted when you showed up." Bluestar murmured "But I still don't understand why your transformation took place in the first place."

"Neither do I." the dark tom sighed "I'm assuming it has something to do with FullM- Metalpaw though."

"Flamewhisker…" I said. He looked at me without much interest.

"What?" Flamewhisker said.

"It's about Metalpaw…" I said. The dark tom's ears pricked. I gulped and went on "H-he has a brother right?"

**Yes, I hate you all and made this a Firepaw chapter.**

**Graystripe: HARSH. XD**

**Fox: Hey, Firepaw's had little to no part in this. I've been focusing on Ed/Metalpaw.**

**Graystripe: Whatever. REVIEW OR I EAT YOU. :D**

**Fox: Isn't he so cute? n/n**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARRIORS AND FMA I NO OWN**

**Chapter 15, omg stuff**

{Metalpaw}

_I've been acting strange. Haunted. Hearing things. Some people were concerned about me…_

I remember tossing around in my bed at night, trying to stay awake. When I slept, I'd hear those voices, calling… Calling…

Trying to lure me away….

"_Edward…" _they'd chant… Over and over… That voice I now recognize as Redtail's.

"_You're needed." _

Why me? Why was I needed? The night before I woke up in the forest was the most frightening…

As I recall, Al and I were just going to the library, we heard some weird call. I remember…_something, _it wasn't exactly pain, but more of an unpleasance that caused me to recoil to the ground. I remember fighting against the suffocating blackness. Tendrils were wrapping around my arms, my legs, my neck. It dragged me down.

Claws dug into my arm, teeth clenched into my neck. Yet I could still see Al there. I don't think he saw where what I saw, at least, I hope he didn't. Maybe he saw me collapse and heard me scream, maybe he saw blood randomly appearing from wounds on my body, I don't know.

Yellow eyes. I remember that. Yellow slit-pupiled eyes.

Now that I think about it, those eyes seemed familiar somehow.

The tendrils pulled me down, pulled me under into what. The next thing I knew, those panicking faces. The reason why I tried to avoid sleeping. They always end up dead. Then I'd get barraged by cries of pain and taunts thrown at me.

"_Did nothing. Not strong. Did Nothing."_

That time I did something, instead of being frozen somehow. Then I woke up…

My ears drooped, my tail dropped. Apparently Al finished his side of the story, although I didn't take the time to listen. How has Al been handling this? How did everyone handle this? Was it just assumed I fainted due to lack of sleep? Influenced a coma?

"I wish brother will come back soon…" I heard Al whimper. I shook my head pathetically. If only he knew…

**LINE OF LINE **

"Okay, your automail's ready Kitty." Winry smiled. To Al, she continued "Do cat's get hurt when you attach automail?"

I groaned. I hope not.

"I don't know Winry." Al sighed "We'll know in a minute…."

Winry nodded, laid the miniature-automail thing next to my stump of a leg, and tweaked some bolt on the side. Answer to Winry's Question: More than it does a human.

I hissed, thrashed my tail and clawed into the table top.

GREAT STARCLAN THAT HURTS LIKE A FOXBITE.

"Calm down Kitty!" Al yelped "It'll pass in a moment!"

HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?

I panted heavily and heaved myself up to my feet. Winry was looking at me, her eyes wide. She was most likely wondering if her automail design was good. I moved the prosthetic up and down a little, and then noticed that Al was staring at me too.

I couldn't help but show off.

My hind legs sprang up into the air, and I balanced clumsily on my front two paws. It was good enough to amaze them. Winry laughed, clapping her hands. Al stayed in an uneasy silence.

All four of my paws remade contact with the table top, and I bowed.

"This cat acts so much like brother…" Al sighed.

I threw a glance at my younger brother, my tail twitched. How much would it take to convince him I'm me?

"The cat needs to rest for a couple days." Winry explained "The automail I made may be dysfunctional…And if that's the case, it'd be best if it didn't malfunction while he was out and about."

I rolled my eyes and pounced off the table, immediately sprinting to the door. My metal forepaw pressed against the door, and I clawed at the knob.

"Kitty, Winry said you can't leave for a while-" Al started before I leaped up, digging into the door, turning the knob, and continuing to open it. Before either of them can protest, I shot out of the house and bounded outside.

I needed to get back into the forest. Flamewhisker and the others were probably worried about me. I was gone for a while.

The scent hit me.

I probably didn't notice it before for some reason, but it was nauseating. The sounds of barking dogs made my fur prick with unease. I shook my head to shake myself out of it. I've been here a million times before, why am I so terrified now? Maybe because I'm sm-…not as big, a cat, and very eager to get back to the forest.

Yellow eyes… Why were they so familiar…

I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. Clanking of hollow metal. I turned my head to see Alphonse coming after me.

"Kitty, you're not supposed to be running off-" Al started. I stuck my tongue out at him, my ears flat on my head. My armored little brother blinked in surprise.

Too late, I'm gone.

I sprinted down the street, laughing my head off. Finally, I was able to run again. When my breath became a rasping pant, I slowed my pace to a halt. I looked back in Alphonse's direction. I need to find a way to get back. To return to normal. Maybe I could find a way to get Mustang back too.

My ears drooped at the thought of leaving my brother again. Regardless, I turned my head to the direction I'm pretty sure I came from. I need to get back to the clan.

**LINE**

{Firepaw}

Metalpaw is a two-leg. Couldn't bring myself to buy that. And now this.

Spottedleaf's dead.

I stood trembling over her corpse, my eyes moistening as well as my fur in the rain. Her beautiful features smothered by blood and rain. Her top lip drawn back, frozen in a sneer. Eyes glaring at an unseen opponent.

I couldn't believe Yellowfang did this.

Slowly, I pried my sorrowful gaze off her to where Flamewhisker laid on the muddy ground. He panted heavily, blood seeping from wounds on his shoulder and flank. Bluestar pressed a wad of cobwebs to his dark fur, sullenly looking at his grimacing face.

I remembered how Flamewhisker got into that state. When we got back, with Spottedleaf dead, Yellowfang gone, and the dark tom standing over her, his eyes wide in despair. Tigerclaw instantly blamed Flamewhisker.

"_YOU TRAITOR!" Tigeclaw had hissed, unsheathing his claws. "We let you take refuge in this clan, and you kill our medicine cat?"_

_ "It wasn't me." Flamewhisker mewed quietly, not taking his gaze off of Spottedleaf's carcass. Tigerclaw roared in rage, tackling the stunned tom to the ground. Flamewhisker stayed limp, staring numbly up at the darkening sky. _

_ The dark tabby tom hissed again, biting deeply into the dark tom's shoulder. Flamewhisker grimaced, not allowing a whimper to escape his mouth. _

_ "Tigerclaw, stop this at once!" Bluestar had demanded. Tigerclaw acted like he didn't hear his leader, and lashed out at Flamewhisker's flank. This time, he yowled out in pain. Whitestorm jumped forward, and forcefully pulled Tigerclaw off Flamewhisker._

_ "Your leader has ordered you to cease attack!" the white tom spat._

_ "This SCUM killed our medicine cat!" Tigerclaw yowled._

_ "Enough! Both of you!" Bluestar demanded. "We have no proof Flamewhisker did anything of the sort to Spottedleaf!"_

_ Flamewhisker said nothing as he crawled on his stomach, then laying limp. He still breathed, but seemed to be in a daze. _

I found my paws leading me to the break in the camp's barrier.

I needed to find Yellowfang and prove she's not guilty of Spottedleaf's death. She couldn't be. And the stolen kits.

"Firepaw, where are you heading?" Graypaw mewed, shaking brambles out of his fur. Ravenpaw trembled beside him.

I let my gaze slip from one to the other. I needed to get Ravenpaw out of here. He knew about Redtail's murder. And the murderer. It'd be nice to have Graypaw filled in about that, and if only Metalpaw were here…

"Can you two come with me?" I asked.

"Now?" Graypaw blinked "It's obvious it's going to storm."

"Please." I begged. "I need to-"

My gray friend flicked his tail, an expression of understanding appearing on his face.

"I got it, I got it." He snickered "But I'm going to get my ears clawed off if I'm caught."

I smiled. Leave it to Graypaw to lighten the mood. Nodding, I motioned to the breach in the wall. Ravenpaw and Graypaw followed along, trying not to alert anyone.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Tigerclaw scowled. I stiffened. I couldn't let him know where we were going-

"I asked Firpaw to go get some herbs for Flamewhisker." Bluestar mewed from behind Tigerclaw. "I see he convinced his friends to join him." She flicked her tail in annoyance, before continuing "You should be thanking him Tigerclaw, healing the wounds you caused."

"Very well." Tigerclaw snorted, his eyes gleaming with anger, his gaze kept away from Bluestar. "You three hurry up."

I nodded in gratitude to my leader, and she gave a knowing smile. With another look at my friends, we were on our way.

**(I could've ended it here, but my mind is saying 'Keeeepppp wrriiittttiiinnnngggg', so I am.)**

Graypaw and I watched motionless as Ravenpaw retreated into the darkness of the storm. Graypaw was in deep thought about the timid apprentice's tale. I nodded, saying any words I said would be lost in the sound of the storm. The gray apprentice walked along after me, and we made our way to thunderpath.

No doubt a patrol will be entering Shadowclan territory, searching for Yellowfang. We had to hurry and find her before Tigerclaw did. I shuddered at the thought of what he might do.

Relying mainly on scent, we skirted across the hard ground of the stinking path, relying on pure luck to pass unharmed. We both made it to the other side okay, thank Starclan.

I nodded to Graypaw, who instantly understood. The storm might help with disguising our scent and noise, but that makes it harder to find Yellowfang. We must remain vigilant.

What was Metalpaw doing, I wonder? That shiny two-leg we saw on that hunting trip was his little brother. Did he wander around the Two-leg place in search of him?

Eventually, the rain eased. The ground was swampy underpaw and our voices finally became audible.

"I scent her." Graypaw mewed quietly. I nodded to show I did too. My friend sniffed around the tree, wrinkling his nose repulsively at a scarlet substance.

"Blood." He whimpered. We exchanged worried glances. Was it possible we were too late? Did the patrol find her first?

I leaped over upturned roots, and circled the tree. I sighed in relief when I saw her a couple fox-lengths away, on the ground.

"Yellowfang." I purred, cautiously creeping up. Graypaw followed me, staying behind with his ears pricked.

"Hey there, Firepaw." She rasped. "I figured you'd come after me."

"Yellowfang, did…Did you-" I started.

"No, I didn't kill Spottedleaf." Yellowfang spat. "That piece of crowfood Clawface killed her when she tried to stop him from stealing the kits."

"I knew it wasn't you." I sighed in relief.

"You believed that a little too easily." She mewed, one ear twitching.

"I doubt Flamewhisker would let you do anything like that." I sighed.

"What happened to him?" Yellowfang demanded.

"Tigerclaw figured he was responsible." I reported.

"That's just like him." The matted she-cat sighed "Flamewhisker didn't get beaten too badly, did he?"

"Thankfully, no." a deeper voice answered when I opened my mouth to respond. My fur stood on end and Graypaw and I turned to see Whitestorm and a patrol. Thank Starclan Tigerclaw was not one of them.

"This is probably what Bluestar meant when she said I would meet friends out here." Whitestorm purred. He turned his head to Yellowfang "Is what you say true?"

"From my mouth it is." She snapped.

"Why should we trust a word from a traitor?" Mousefur snapped.

"Well, Firepaw seems to trust her." The white tom mewed. "I believe that is reason enough."

A scent of a Shadowclan cat drifted toward them, a black tom stepped lightly into the area. Multiple others carried the same scent followed.

"An ambush!" Runningwind hissed.

"We come as allies." The black tom nodded. "I'm Nightpelt, for those who don't know. We have a plan."

"And why should we trust you?" Mousefur spat.

"Because we hate Brokenstar's rule too!" another cat spat.

"Just listen to what we have to say." Nightpelt mewed.

**You should know what happens here, I won't type it out. If you don't, reread the book. Skipping to the camp.**

I shifted my position as I watched the Shadowclan elders guide Yellowfang into the camp. She acted just as a prisoner would, glaring at everyone around her in defiance.

Brokenstar sneered, and walked up to her confidently.

Yellowfang yowled out, signaling the beginning of the attack. I sprang from my position, instantly pouncing on a Shadowclan cat. Some cats backed up warily, while others hissed out in rage and dived into the fight.

I pounced on one she-cat, pinning her to the ground. She raked at my belly, and I hissed, biting her in the shoulder. She yowled in pain and kicked me off of her. I screeched, clawing out instinctively.

Time froze. I scented something eerily familiar. My mind flashed back to Spottedleaf's corpse. The fur in between her claws. The scent drifted from that fur. The one I smelled now. My eyes seeked the sorce. I felt rage gnawing at my stomach. The one who murdered Spottedleaf.

_Clawface._

I hissed in rage, detecting him and pouncing. He seemed totally shocked and surprise by my attack, but my rage drove me on. I heard the screeches and yowls and hisses from other cats, but they all seemed dulled. All I saw right now was this tom underneath my claws. The one that killed Spottedleaf.

Soon, all I heard were his screeches and he swiped pathetically at me. I felt the pain, but I didn't care. The pulsing of blood in my ears was overwhelming. My vision became blurry, everything draining of color except red. Clawface's blood.

I had him. I'd avenge her. He let out a whimper that seemed like a plead for his life.

I chuckled.

My claws tapped teasingly on his neck, and he looked at me with wide, frightened eyes. Crimson tipped my claws.

Suddenly, something grabbed me by the scruff, pulling me away from my prey. I hissed in anger, swiping pathetically to get back at him.

Clawface scrambled up to his paws, his flanks heaving and face dyed red by his own blood. Anger flared up inside me as I watched him limp away, away from his death.

"FIREPAW!" Whitestrom hissed, snapping me back to reality. I stopped struggling and blinked, looking up at him.

"…I'm sorry." I said, my ears drooping. What was that? That kind of rage wasn't natural.

"It's passed, young one." The white tom mewed. "Don't get too angry at cats that hurt those you care about. Then you'd kill everyone."

I slouched my head. Only then did I notice the battle paused to see my watch my attack on Clawface. In another moment, the battle began again.

I shook my head angrily. Angry at myself. Angry at Clawface.

Then that happened.

"Thunderclan attacks us for using kits as warriors?" a shadowclan cat taunted. "This yellow kitten looks smaller than a newborn!"

Pause. I smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT! ? ! ?"

**Firepaw got some OOC there. But I got bored of following everything in the books. And I enjoyed typing that. That's now going to be a major plot point. MWAHAHAHA.**

** Graystipe: Review please. And give me waffles.**

**Fox: Me too!**

**Note: I know I didn't exactly follow certain parts, but I was too lazy to reread the book before typing again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Meh, beginning ANs take too long. If you want a disclaimer, read the past fifteen chapters.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Promised Demise_

{Metalpaw}

"WHO ARE YOUCALLING A RUNT! ?" I screeched, pouncing on the tabby tom. I sank my claws into his shoulder, hissing with rage. "CAN A RUNT DO THIS, YOU CROW-FOOD EATING PIECE OF FOX-DUNG!"

The Shadowclan warrior yowled out in pain, scratching at the ground. His tail fluffed out and I scented with satisfaction his fear-scent. With one last scratch across his ear, I let him scramble away.

"Metalpaw!" I turned my head to see a familiar orange pelt sprinting toward me.

"Firepaw." I purred, ducking under a scruffy she-cat. Firepaw pounced on her back and bit her ear before letting her retreat. "What have I missed?"

The apprentice's ears drooped. "…There's time to explain later…" he whispered.

Fear and grief overwhelmed me. Something… What happened when I was gone? Firepaw leaped over me, slashing at a tom behind me. I whipped around and slid underneath the tom's paws, bucking him up into the air. Firepaw slashed at his stomach as he struggled to get to his paws. He quickly retreated into the brush.

Firepaw and I nodded to each other, silently agreeing there'd be time to exchange words later. The clearing that served as Shadowclan's camp was full of screeching cats, a mass of claws and fur as far as I could see. I clawed the muzzle of a big white tom with a black paw. When I tensed for a rebound, he froze. Fear-scent came off of him in waves and he back up slowly. He turned tail and ran.

My ears twitched. What was he so scared of? I looked over my shoulder to see Firepaw standing there with the same expression of bewilderment. I shook it off.

I turned almost leaping backwards and darted into the mass of cats. A cat sunk their teeth into my scruff. I kicked out, spun and slashed the cat aside the face. He reared up onto his hind legs and yowled in pain, wheeling his huge paws in the air. I pushed him to the ground with a twinge of annoyance.

"A kitten?" a she-cat snorted. "Wh-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. She was a Shadowclan warrior, and I didn't hesitate to pounce on her.

"I AM NOT A KITTEN YOU BITCH!" I hissed. She clawed at my legs with her black claws. A low, chiming _clang_ sliced through the air. Her orange eyes widened and she tried to scramble away, her ears pressed down against her head.

She twisted from under me, kicking me out into the dust. I scrambled to my feet and shook my head, a high, whining chime stuck in my ears. My vision seemed to drip like wet paint, all the colors beginning to run together.

Then there was fire.

All the others disappeared. Cracks ripped through the earth, flames as tall as oak trees erupted from the creases. They scorched my stomach, seeping their way into my body. I felt blood boil up from my throat.

The scent of Redtail warped around me.

"_Fire may save the clan, as flames are death. As he is dead."_

I slammed into a thorn thicket, the chiming still in my ears. The figures in the clearing became solid again. My head started throbbing. Pain. Pain cracking from my skull. Redtail's scent departed. My paws gave out and I fell back to the muddy, blood-stained ground.

As my vision faded to black, I felt another tremor of scorching heat ripple throughout my body.

{Firepaw}

"Thunderclan will not bother Shadowclan for the next few moons, Nightpelt." Whitestorm mewed, bowing his head to the elder.

"Thank you, Whitestorm." Nightpelt purred. He lifted his head and looked at Yellowfang. "How about you, Yellowfang. Will you stay?"

"I'll stay with Thunderclan, for now." She meowed bluntly, flicking her tail tip.

I stopped listening. I padded over to Graypaw. My friend stopped licking his paw and met my gaze.

"Was I really that..." I whispered, looking down to the ground. Graypaw got up to his paws and nudged my shoulder.

"You were as scary as a badger." He purred. Graypaw backed up and met Firepaw's eyes "Don't worry Firepaw, if I saw him first, I would've done-"

"No, you wouldn't have." Firepaw said "That…That wasn't right, Graypaw." He started trembling "I-I couldn't control myself. Everything just…vanished." He flexed his claws "All I saw was Clawface underneath my paws, his blood staining the ground."

"Firepaw…" Graypaw whispered. He nudged the orange tom's shoulder again "Relax, I'm sure it won't happen again."

I looked away. "I wonder where Metalpaw is."

Graypaw shrugged "I don't know. Didn't see him since he tackled that tom who mentioned his size."

I shuddered. I remember seeing Blackfoot back away when he saw me. The fear-scent coming off of him. He was scared. Of me. Metalpaw didn't see that but-but…

I shook my head to rid myself of the thought.

"Come on, let's find M-" I choked. A limp yellow form caught my eye in the thorn thicket. "M-"

Graypaw followed my gaze. His pelt bristled. "METALPAW!" he yowled, pelting over. I lunged after him. Whitestorm tensed and looked over to us, Runningwind right behind us. Yellowfang looked over from where she stood next to Mousefur.

I stiffened. Metalpaw's sides were rapidly rising and falling, shaking as if he was struggling to breath. His mouth was opened and he coughed quietly, a hoarse, scratchy sound coming out of his throat.

Yellowfang seemed to hear this and bolted over. She knelt down and sniffed at Metalpaw's flank. She drew back her head, shaking her head with her knows scrunched.

"We need to get him back to camp." She murmured. She whipped around to Runningwind "You think you can carry him?"

Runningwind nodded sullenly and sunk his teeth into the young tom's scruff. He lifted him with a grunt, leaving tufts of yellow fur in the thicket.

"Thunderclan, we're leaving!" Whitestorm yowled, pawing out of the camp. Runningwind stumbled after him, keeping his head lifted to prevent Metalpaw from dragging on the ground. Yellowfang bade farewell to her former clan-mates and followed hastily along. I trailed behind, Graypaw padding besides me.

**LINE**

"METALPAW!" Sandpaw screeched, darting forward to Runningwind. She halted when she saw him. "What happened to him? Is he okay?" she demanded.

"Get him in the medicine cat den." Yellowfang snapped, lying her tail across his shoulders. Sandpaw bounded behind them. "Stay behind." The gray she-cat hissed to Sandpaw "He'll be fine, stop looming over him like an owl."

Sandpaw halted and looked to her paws, shifting them uneasily. I leapt down into the fern tunnel, wincing at the dead scent of Spottedleaf.

"Yellowfang, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He smells as if he swallowed smoke." Yellowfang snorted. Runningwind bolted upright from where he placed Metalpaw.

"What- But there were no fires-" he stammered.

"You don't think I know that?" Yellowfang snapped. She lowered her voice "I think it'll be best if he stayed in here for a while."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey come behold highrock for a clan meeting!" I looked outside the den and back to where Metalpaw laid.

"He'll be fine." Yellowfang mewed, flicking her tail in dismissal. She kept her gaze on the yellow tom. "Get out of here."

Runningwind and I looked at Metalpaw once more. Runningwind bounded out of the tunnel, I followed more hesitantly.

I padded over next to Graypaw and sat with my tail around my paws.

"Tonight, we had three brave apprentices fight Brokenstar and his followers." Blue mewed when every cat had settled "And now I believe it is time for them to earn their warrior names."

Graypaw and I tensed. Ravenpaw wasn't here… How would they react-

"Graypaw, step forward." Bluestar mewed. Graypaw swallowed and did as the leader commanded. "Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-Ido." Graypaw said. His ear flicked. Hopefully she wouldn't call Ravenpaw…

"Then by this day forward, you will be known as Graystripe. Starclan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of our clan." She meowed, lying her muzzle on the new warrior's head.

"Ravenpaw, step forward." She mewed.

Nothing. A murmur of confusion waved through the clan.

"R-Ravenpaw was killed by one of Brokenstar's followers." I said, surprised at how easily the lie came out.

Now shocked gasps. Bluestar flicked her tail for silence. When the clan died down, she dipped her head.

"Ravenpaw was an apprentice with potential." Tigerclaw meowed, bowing his head. "He was a great loss to the clan."

_Liar._ I though angrily.

"Well, we must carry on." Bluestar whispered, raising her voice, she continued "As Tigerclaw said, Ravenpaw's lost was a great one. As well, he would like to see his fellow apprentices made warriors."

"Firepaw, step forward."

I did. I could tell she knew more than she allowed to show.

"Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I said.

"Then from this day on, you will be known as Fireheart. Starclan honors your bravery and quick-wit, and we welcome you as a full member of our clan."

"Graystripe! Fireheart! Graystripe! Fireheart!" the clan cheered, half sorrowfully.

Sandpaw half-heartedly yelled along. Dustpaw refused to open his mouth at all.

I felt my heart ache as she turned her gaze to the medicine cat den.

**Warriors~ Yay. Some FireSand…**

**Graystripe: YEAH! I'M GRAYSTRIPE!**

**Fox: Yup….FUDGE! Roy/ Flamewhisker wasn't in this chapter!**

**Graystripe: I don't mind!**

**Fox: I do! …Wait, didn't Lionheart die? Oops…. In anycase, Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, I remembered this story existed. Yay! Sorry for my lack of caring, I haven't been reading Warriors lately so this story is hard for me to write. I'll probably start re reading it soon, but all of my books are in the basement…. Hey Graystripe, you haven't said anything yet, do the disclaimer.**

**Graystripe: Fox does not own Warriors or FMA.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jaws of a Beast

{Metalpaw}

I dragged my paws along the ground, trying not to pant through the lump of fur that was a rabbit in my jaws.

It's been a good length of time since the fight at Shadowclan. I was sickened and enraged at the discovery at not just Lionheart's, but also Spottedleaf's death. Fireheart and Graystripe had left days ago, apparently out looking for Windclan, who I did not know was missing. I dropped my burden on the pile and turned wearily, intending to go out again.

A black tail rested across my shoulders and I turned my head and glared at Flamewhisker. I've been unhealthy since that vision of the fire and that warning.

"Maybe you should stay in camp for a bit." He said, obviously not meaning it as a suggestion.

"Maybe I don't give a flipping fuck what you think." I spat. With that, Flamewhisker snickered lightly, his right ear twitching.

"I agree with him, Metalpaw." Runningwind said. I snorted and turned my annoyed glare at him. Firepaw and Graypaw became Fireheart and Graystripe, Flamewhisker and Yellowfang were now full members of the clan. And I was still a fucking apprentice.

"I'm not that tired." I argued.

"You look that tired." The new medicine cat rasped sarcastically, padding up to us. She sniffed at my head and drew back, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "And you smell like you have been rolling in fox dung." I knew she was over exaggerating, but I was still annoyed by it. I received the message easily, she could smell a fever coming on.

"The clan needs to be fed." I hissed, backing away from her.

"And you're the only one who can hunt now?" the black tom snorted sarcastically. He nudged me on the shoulder and I scrambled to regain my balance.

"At least sit down for a few heart beats." Runningwind sighed. I grumbled under my breath, found a place near my favorite stump, and dropped down to my stomach. It was hard for me to argue with Runningwind, as he was my mentor and Bluestar would get after me if I didn't listen to him.

Also in my absence, to my displeasure, Tigerclaw became deputy. I spat as he walked by, and put on my most innocent mask when he glared at me.

I glared after him and tucked my paws underneath my chin. My eyes closed and I listened intently to the sounds around me. Honestly, I was relieved of the chance to lie down and just listen. One thing I liked about being a cat, how well they can hear.

So I was able to hear it when Flamewhisker walked over and dropped a mouse at my nose.

"Eat up." He said, settling down to eat a robin. I blinked open my eyes and stretched, wondering why I felt so stiff. I pawed the mouse with a blank expression, looking up at the orange sky.

"…When did it get so d-?"

"You fell asleep." He said bluntly. His ears twitched and he met my eyes with a sly smirk. "You looked so ready to hunt too."

"Shut it." I grumbled, mouth full of half-chewed mouse. Sandpaw walked over to us and twitched her ears in greeting.

"Metalpaw, are you well enough to go out on a patrol?" she asked. I nodded and got to my paws, abandoning the mouse to Flamewhisker.

"Sure." I yawned. "Let's go."

Roy made sure I didn't miss his glare as I trailed beside Sandpaw. She kept pace with me, although I hated that I was slower. …Why was there so much concern in her eyes?

* * *

><p>Runningwind, Sandpaw, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw and I walked through the forest. More than once did the dark tabby rebuke me for trailing behind. More than once did I retort that he was mouse-brained and I could care less if he thought I was slow. He scowled constantly back at me. Who cares that he was deputy?<p>

Suddenly we heard a yowl. Everyone in the patrol pricked their ears at it. My pelt ruffled. That was Fireheart…

I pushed myself into a sprint, ignoring the tearing feeling of my lungs as I pelted ahead of the rest of the patrol. They followed after me, Runningwind, true to his name, easily taking the lead. I was already panting with the effort but refused to admit it. If Graystripe and Fireheart needed my help, than damn everything, I was going to help!

Bizarre that I now think of them as friends.

I paid no time to assess the situation before I pounced on a tabby she cat that was clawing at Fireheart's ginger fur. I tore her off and flung her to the side, hissing. Sandpaw leapt onto her back and hissed in fury as she clawed her fur off of her skin. The she cast yowled in pain and bucked Sandpaw off of her back.

"Metalpaw!" the relief in Fireheart's voice was genuine. His green eyes glowed praise before he turned to assist Graystripe in his fight. Runningwind was biting at the leg of another cat. Riverclan, by the scent of it.

I darted away from Sandpaw and flung myself into the heart of the battle. Screeching, I raked my claws down a cat's back, sending them howling into the brush. Tigerclaw seemed to be toying with a smaller cat. An apprentice no doubt. I snorted. Of course he'd look for a weak link. I tried to ignore him and charged to help Whitestorm. My lungs were starting to ache…

I sunk my teeth into the scruff of the bigger cat, but he threw me off easily. Sandpaw yowled her disapproval and landed on his back, forcing her wait into his flesh. The tom jumped, arching his back to throw her off. She skidded away, toward the gorge that gaped below us like a the jaws of a hungry beast.

"SANDPAW!" I screamed. She scrambled at the edge and I pushed myself to get to her. She was going to fall…She was going to fall!

A streak of orange bolted through the battle and hauled her from the edge. Fireheart. My relief almost drowned me. She wasn't dead. Thank whatever the hell controls fate.

"I didn't need your help!" she spat at him. Fireheart gave a flick of his tail for a reply, although I could see a mixture of both relief and annoyance in his eyes. I turned from the gorge and prepared to throw myself back into battle before I heard a skidding, tumbling sound of pebbles.

"WHITECLAW!" I recognized the agonized voice as Leopardfoot. A grayish tom with white paws was flailing at the edge of the gorge. Leopardfoot sprinted to try and haul him back to safety. He wasn't as lucky as Sandpaw. His paws slid off the edge and he plummeted to the dark waters bellow.

Now I have no clue what the hell I was thinking.

I ran down the slope after him.

**I updated. Ta-dah. Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm. Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. Haven't seen this story in about a half year, huh? Well, here's chapter 18. It gets kind of confusing, but on the plus side, it's lengthy for my chapters. Anywho, Graystripe.**

**Graystripe: FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom does NOT own Warriors or FMA.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

{Metalpaw}

The water sucked down at my fur as soon as I jumped in. My legs were instantly chilled and I felt the water pour into my mouth. After a couple of moments of flailing, I spotted the tom splashing about in the relentless current. Determination surged through me as I propelled myself over to the struggling tom. His blue eyes were filled of terror as he thrashed. He went under, so I dived.

I was heavy enough without the extra weight. The drowning tom was dragging me down, my lungs started to ache. I longed to just let go of the cat and break for the surface. Memories flashed through my head. Mom, Nina, Hughes… I wasn't going to let anyone else die when I could still do something for them! Even if it was a cat….

The fishy-smelling tom dragged me down deeper and I flailed. I couldn't breathe… Damn I couldn't breathe!

_"Let go of him!" _I heard a voice snap. In the dim waters I spotted the green eyes of Redtail. He snapped again, showing his fangs _"Let go of him! Let him die! You can't die like this!"_

_ WELL YOU CAN DROP DEAD! _I thought angrily, strengthening my resolve. I sank my teeth down into the cat's scruff and jerked up for the surface. I broke into air. Sweet, blessed air. I took in fast and shallow breathes through my nose, holding the cat's head up above the water.

_"LET GO OF HIM, EDWARD!" _Redtail roared. _"HE'LL GET YOU KILLED. JUST DROP HIM, HE'S NOT IMPORTANT! JUST-"_

_ SHUT UP! NO ONE'S LIFE IS NOT IMPORTANT!_ My thoughts roared. I don't care who the hell this figment-of-my-imagination thinks he is, I'm not going to abandon someone!

_"I like how you think, Mr. Edward."_ A different voice mewed, this one more feminine. A light gray cat with crystal-blue eyes slivered next to me in the river. _"Keep your head up. Swimming isn't hard, just keep your head up."_

I blinked in confusion and did as the she-cat said. I held my head up high above the water and moved my paws rhythmically through the water.

_"That's it." _She purred. She didn't look any older than a kit… _"Mr. Mustang was right when he said you were stubborn." _My eyes darted toward her, wide in shock. She knew Mustang…? She flicked her ear to my left. _"There's a bank over there Edward-"_

My eyes slammed open. What… Damn, my head was aching. I put a hand on my head and groaned. Wait… _hand?_

_"REDTAIL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-!?"_

_ "SAVING THIS DUMB BOY! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE FOR WHTECLAW!"_

_ "HE WASN'T- REDTAIL, PLEASE!"_

The two voices roared at each other in my head. I grimaced, realizing that I was back in my body… My human body. Laying in the bed I saw myself in earlier. My vision doubled.

In one pair of eyes I saw water sucking me down, the black and white tom's head almost submerged in the water. I tried to lift my head, only to find I was turning up my human chin. It was too confusing, I couldn't tell how to move each separate body.

_"STAY THERE, EDWARD." _Redtail hissed.

_"Mr. Edward, please-" _the little she-kit begged.

_"SILENCE, MOSSKIT." _Redtail snapped.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, hearing myself say it in my human body. Outside the door I heard the frantic clanking of hollow metal. Alphonse and Winry rushed in through the door, Winry's eyes wide.

"Edward, what happened-"

_"Mr. Edward! Whiteclaw- please! Don't go!" _the small she-kit whimpered.

I tried to keep moving my paws in my cat body, finding my hands and feet making odd motions in the bed where I lied. I clenched my jaws in frustration, this was just too damn confusing!

` "Brother! Brother!" I heard Al call. I managed to stop my odd movements of my human body and keep my cat body swimming.

"Al-" I started to say, finding myself letting go of the tom-Whiteclaw. My cat body ducked its head into the water quickly and fished out the cat. At least that managed to work out well.

_"Just think about it, Edward. You let this cat die, and you can be with your brother again for a while." _The damned tom said.

I heard a muffled squeak, assuming that was the kit- Mosskit. What did that Redtail bastard do to her?

Though the offer made me hesitant. I could be with Al again… I wouldn't have to worry about all the damn cats in the woods… Maybe I should-

_"Whiteclaw's dying, Metalpaw."_ A different voice said. I recognized that… That voice… Spottedleaf….?

_"Mr. Edward, please!"_ Mosskit squealed. _"He's drowning! He's drowning!"_

"Brother!" Al…

"EDWARD!" Winry.

_"Mr. Edward!" _Mosskit.

_"DON'T YOU DARE!"_ Redtail…bastard.

_"Metalpaw?" _Spottedleaf…

_"FULLMETAL, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" _Was that- Was that Roy!? What the hell- _"Yes, I'm in your head at the moment. Mosskit brought me here. Now what the hell is happening? Why the hell- Is that Al's voice? Edward, what is going on!?"_

I grimaced. Both of us. This was just too damn confusing! What's happening! WHAT IS HAPPENING!

_"He's dying! Mr. Edward, he's dying!"_

"_I'M SORRY!"_ I screeched in my human body. My cat self was still flailing in the water, being dragged down and away. Where was Whiteclaw-? Where the hell was he?

"Brother! Brother, what's wrong! Brother! Please wake up!" Al pled. I'm sorry Al. I'm so sorry… I collected myself and focused on my cat-self. All the voices were still there, all shrieking something I couldn't bother to care about. I focused on my paws, on my cat-eyes. My ears angled to hear something… The faintest amount of riverclan scent hit me. I bolted down into the water, grabbed his scruff, and pull him to the surface. My doubled-vision still threw me off a bit as I made my way to the bank.

"Brother, what's happening?" Al's voice… fainter…

_"Hurry up, FullMetal."_ Roy's voice. The shouting in my head decreased. Now all I could hear is the rushing currents of the river, the faint, faint voice of my brother. Begging for me to wake up. Begging for me to stay with him. I could feel my cold, wet, cat-self. The limp weight in my jaws. Was he already dead? Did I leave my brother for nothing?

As if to answer my question, Whiteclaw coughed. I flung him onto the bank of the roaring river and stumbled onto the sand myself. I couldn't feel my hands or my feet anymore. The smell of the apartment was fading. Al…Alphonse was fading. My paws gave out from under me and I collapsed onto the stony bank, my flanks heaving for breath.

My split-vision was wavering now. The sight of Alphonse and Winry was leaving, fading into darkness. The sight of the black-and-white tom I abandoned my only family for was fading as well. Perhaps it was just water from the river, as it is I'm pretty sure that cats don't have tear ducts, but water streaked down my face.

I hated my life. I hated all these damn decisions. All I wanted was to go home, but I had to choose and save this damn tom. Why do I always choose to sacrifice so much for what I _think_ was the right thing to do? I could've been back with my brother, but I chose to save a CAT. A fucking CAT. Compared to Alphonse, this damn tom should've just been fish food. Why do I always make the worst decisions…

My vision was fading again. So many odd and terrible things have happened to me. Why do I bother getting back up every time I fall? Why do I bother trying to do the right thing when it only ever results in pain? Why do I push on?

_"FullMetal, I'm coming." _Roy's voice in my head again, almost inaudible. I snorted which ended up in a coughing fit. Let me die for pete's sake.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, curling myself up, shaking. "Al…Alphonse, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything…"

I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for never fulfilling my promise…

_"…Mr. Edward, us cats know a thing or two about Equivalent Exchange as well…"_ Mosskit's mew was faint. I didn't care what the hell she said.

_"Certainly proved me wrong."_ Redtail huffed. I clenched my teeth. Just go away. I just want everyone to go away and leave me _ALONE._

_"Equivalence."_ Mosskit again. This time I didn't even stay awake to listen to her. I faded into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. Al…Alphonse, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything…" My brother muttered, his body going lax again.<p>

"No! Brother! Brother, please! Please wake up!" I begged. If I was capable of tears, I would be crying. Edward faded again, awake for a few moments it seemed, but he was leaving. He was still in there… At least that was something…

"Al…" Winry frowned, putting a hand on my armor. "I'm…" she swallowed and forced a smile "I'm sure he'll wake up… Just give him some time…"

I just wanted my brother back. Was that so bad? I just wanted back the only family I had left.

_"Equivalence."_ An odd voice said out of nowhere I straightened myself and looked around the room. Who said that-

I collapsed onto the floor, hearing Winry scream my name. Hearing her voice fade. And I swore I heard something meow before I vanished.

**ERMEHGAHD, WHAT HAPPENED!? Well, I guess you'll have to wait another half year to find out. **

**Graystripe: You just hate this story, don't you?**

**Fox: Not HATE, I just dislike how people are always telling/begging me to update it. It gets annoying. I honestly don't think it's as good as everyone says it is. Ah well. I like reviews. Preferably longer than a sentence. Please.**

**Graystripe: Wait…Shouldn't you be studying….?**

**Fox: …Shut up.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me no own FMA or Warriors.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

{Flamewhisker}

I snapped back to myself, groping for a remnant of Edward's consciousness. Quickly I jumped to my paws and rushed out of the camp, ignoring all the questions being thrown at me by the other cats. I heard Bluestar say something to someone, but I was too focused on Ed to care.

I pelted through the woods, ignoring all the slapping twigs and leaves on my face. A scent wafted toward me and I could tell I was being followed. I didn't care. There was a lump in my throat and a burning sensation in my heart. That damn kid better be all right. He better be…

Dammit.

Was I really that soft? I often avoided thinking about how I felt toward those boys, but I will admit I am a bit protective of them. Dare I admit I see them as if they were my sons?

So the thought of Edward being in such a position as he was in was tearing at my soul. My thoughts strayed to Alphonse. The kid must be worried sick about Ed…

"Why are you slowing down?" Yellowfang snapped. I jumped, spinning to look in her eyes. So she was the one following me.

"Why are you following me?" I retorted. The mangy medicine cat spat in my face.

"Because you're running of to do something and I don't know what." She hissed.

"Rather nosy, aren't you?" I snorted, turning and starting to sprint again. I heard the short-tempered she-cat snort and pelt on after me. Ed better be okay. What happened in the gorge was too confusing for me to understand very well. Mosskit didn't explain at all before she threw me into Ed's mind. Which was also too confusing for me to understand.

That poor kid had to grow up faster than he should have. And now he's a _cat._ That's one hell of a change of fate. My paws were beginning to ache, but I pushed the thought aside. Right now all that mattered was that I got to Edward and made sure he was all right. And I have a medicine cat with me, that's one hell of a convenience.

I slowed as I scented the air. The wind blew toward me, and on it I could scent Edward. And Mosskit. Helpful little brat.

"This way!" I shouted, not caring who heard me. I planted my paws down and jumped to evade a tree. Yellowfang scrambled to follow me. Was I scared? No… I was _terrified._ I am so damn terrified that Ed might not be there when I reach him.

When we reached the edge of a sheer cliff, Yellowfang bit down and yanked me back by my tail.

"What in the name of Starclan are you doing?!" she spat. "That's Riverclan's territory-"

"Ed's down there!" I yowled, pulling myself away from her and rushing down the slope. She followed me muttering some words I didn't even know cats used. She followed me even when she thought I was being an idiot…

I shook my head and tore my thoughts from my lieutenant. Damn she's probably worried sick….

Yellow.

Damp, yellow fur. I pushed myself and ran faster. My legs were burning but I didn't care.

"Ed-" I caught myself "Metalpaw!" As soon as I reached his side I dropped to my stomach and pressed my face against his neck.

Please be breathing, please be breathing….

_"He's still alive, Roy." _Mosskit said before disappearing on me. He was all right…

Are cats capable of forming tears? I felt my eyes heat up and I curled myself around him. He's all right… He'll be okay. My boy's all right…

Yellowfang moved laboriously away from me and sniffed at something. I didn't care what she was doing. She was muttering something, but not to me. A hoarse voice coughed out a tired reply.

"White…Claw." His name, I'm assuming. A crunching noise of the rocks shifting as he got to his paws. "Where…where is he…"

"Where is who?" Yellowfang asked.

"That… That cat who saved me…" Whiteclaw mewed. There was a moment of silence (besides the rushing water) and I imagined he was trying to shake some water out of his ears. Edward saved the tom… Sounds like something this idiot would do.

I heard him stumble up next to me and then scramble away.

"Y-you're Thunderclan cats-!?" he stammered.

"So is the cat that saved you." Yellowfang pointed out bluntly.

I sensed Whiteclaw relax a bit. "Yeah…" was he chuckling? "A Thunderclan cat saved me… Why?"

"Because he's an idiot." I purred out.

"A very kind idiot." He mewed. The tom stumbled so he stood in front of me and he bowed his head and licked Edward's forehead. "Thank you, young one."

"Yer 'elcome…" Came Ed's slurred and drowsy response. I jumped to my paws and scooted away from him, hoping he wasn't aware that entire time. Damn, that'd be embarrassing.

"WHY ARE THERE THUNDERCLAN CATS ON OUR TERRITORY!?" Came a screeching hiss. We looked up to see Leopardfoot clambering down the side of the cliff face, with three other warriors behind her. "After you just killed Whitec-" she stopped and her eyes grew wide. "…Whiteclaw…?"

The riverclan tom purred "That yellow apprentice of their's sure is something."

The Riverclan deputy looked to where Ed was still lying limp on the ground. She did looked to me and Yellowfang, and at Whiteclaw. A purr stumbled out of her throat before she shoved it down. Leopardfoot padded up to Edward and bent down, sniffing at his neck. I tensed.

"He has a fever." She muttered, flicking her tail. "We best bring him back to our camp, it's closer." She motioned for a big brown tom to pick Ed up. I scooted in front of him before he could touch the kid and picked him up myself.

"I suppose I should go and tell our clan what happened." Yellowfang muttered. The Riverclan Deputy nodded her agreement and sent Yellowfang off with a grunt.

So I carried the unconscious kitten, following the hostile clan with a cat Ed just saved stumbling beside me.

* * *

><p>{Metalpaw}<p>

Roy explained to me why we were in Riverclan. I didn't explain to him what happened in the gorge. It was none of his damn business.

Whiteclaw stumbled up to me and dropped a squirrel at my paws. "I thought you'd prefer this to a fish." He purred. I nodded my thanks curtly and bit down into the rat. Roy refused to leave me here alone, and none of the cats argued with him. I was in the medicine cat den, and the entire place was treating me like the messiah. Even Crookedstar came in and thanked me.

I could care less.

For some reason, Whiteclaw recovered much quicker than I did. I was as weak as ever, and my cough had gotten worse. Damn, I hate being useless.

I watched as a patrol came in through the entrance of the camp. They talked to Leopardfoot a bit and then she stalked over to me, flicking her tail and motion Flamewhisker to come over.

"You two will be going back with your clan at the Gathering tonight." She said matter-of-factly.

"He's not fully recovered yet-" Whiteclaw started to protest.

"I am perfectly fine!" "Well you could argue with Thunderclan about it!" Leopardfoot and I spat at the same time. Whiteclaw recoiled and flattened his ears.

The deputy stalked away and I was left with a very chat-ful Whiteclaw and an eerily silent Mustang.

* * *

><p>I stumbled after Flamewhisker and held my head up high, but didn't meet anyone's gaze. Entering the Fourtrees place I was met with many odd stares. A couple cats from Shadowclan muttered their confusion and there was a fourth clan there tonight, of whom I assumed was Windclan.<p>

Fireheart motioned with his tail for me to come and sit with him and Graystripe. I did so hurriedly, but not without Whiteclaw trailing me. I was okay with it. I did risk my life to safe his sorry ass. Roy walked over to talk with Runningwind and Yellowfang about something.

"Wow! You really did save him!" Graystripe gaped at Whiteclaw, as if he was a ghost.

"Yep! He's one great cat!" Whiteclaw chirped. Fireheart purred and nudged me in the shoulder. I couldn't help but snicker at their excitement.

In the distance, Bluestar called for all cats to gather and listen to the meeting. Tallstar, Fireheart told me, went first. He thanked Thunderclan and talked about some other stuff that I didn't care enough about to listen. Then Nightstar, who was the new Shadowclan leader, talked about something. Once again thanking Thunderclan. And then Crookedstar came forward and mentioned me, rather vaguely, and reported on how strong they were and stuff.

Bluestar stepped forward.

"Thunderclan has been prospering. We are all well-fed and we are grateful for the safe return of Flamewhisker and Metalpaw." She nodded to Crookedstar to show she was thankful.

"Why isn't he a warrior?" Some cat from Riverclan called. All the other cats in the clearing started muttering questions too. Apparently the story got around and they all heard of me saving Whiteclaw. Yippie, attention.

"You should make him a warrior!" some cat from the Windclan part of the clearing yowled. There was many voices of both approval and disapproval. I just wanted them to stop. The leaders on the Great Rock yowled for silence, but without prevail. Finally Bluestar got through.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" she yowled. At her command, all the cats quieted down. I found myself admiring her authority and sincerity. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes, it is true that Metalpaw deserves to be a warrior. But this is a Gathering, and-"

The sky went dark.

"An omen!" A cat from Riverclan yelled. Many other voices mushed together and I longed to suddenly be deaf. Everyone be quiet…

"I believe Starclan is trying to tell us something." Tallstar meowed loudly. All the cats quieted down to a murmur. All eyes were trained on him. He nodded to Bluestar. "Perhaps they wish him to be a warrior now?"

The moon suddenly shone brightly, silver flooded the clearing.

Bluestar looked up, her blue-gray fur bathed in silver. She sighed.

"Yes, I suppose." She looked at the other leaders. "Do either of you have objections?"

Nightstar flicked his tail. "I welcome it."

Crookedstar purred. "Please."

My ears grew hot. Many other cats muttered agreement. Some were more reluctant than others. I didn't know I was so popular with the leaders of the clans. I found Roy out of the corner of my eye. Perhaps it was just me, but he looked as if he was about to burst with…pride…?

"Metalpaw, step forward." Bluestar chimed. I found myself suddenly stiff. Whiteclaw nudged me and I stumbled up to Great Rock, scores of eyes scorching into my soul. "Do you promise to protect your-" she said something else quickly, as if she had a sudden change of thought "the clans, even at the cost of your life?"

What the hell was I supposed to say? I swallowed. "O-of course." I winced as I stammered, hoping no one else noticed it.

The leaders on the rock purred.

"Then from this day on, you should be known as Metalfoot. The clans honor your courage and determination, and we-" she motioned her tail around the clearing. "We _all_ welcome you as a warrior of our forest." She bowed her head. "Welcome, Metalfoot."

All the clans cheered my new named. The stars above seemed to shine more intensely, and the wind ruffled my fur. The echoes of my new name, 'Metalfoot', rang through the night air like a haunting lullaby.

Really I just wanted to be called 'Ed' again.

**Ta-dah! Another chapter! And it took me less than a half year! ERMEHGAHD! ERMEHGAHD!**

**Graystripe: Good job! Here's a watermelon!**

**Fox: ERMEHGAHD, A WATERMELON! I love you all so much!**

**Graystripe: n.n**

**Fox: yep, I threw some DaddyRoy in there because I like DaddyRoy. Well, I hope you liked this chapter- Oh! I started this thing on Deviantart called 'Ask the FullMetal Warrior.' Just because this story is so popular and I love you guys! Follow the link on my profile to get to my other profile and just…well, ask a question! Oh, and if you don't have an account on there to ask me, then just ask in the reviews! Sound good? Great! I'll PM you if I answer your question!**

**Thank you all so much! (Don't worry, that's not the end of the story. BTW, I threw the original plot to be devoured by wolves. I'm pretty much just making my own story up now. Do you mind?)**


End file.
